What Makes a Hero?
by GaztheFuture
Summary: Ash Ketchum has just won the Kalos League and is on top of the world. However his return home to Pallet Town is spoiled and he is forced to question his reasons for becoming a trainer and the even the friends he's made along the way. Ash still has one more journey to undertake in order to find the answers his life is missing. (AdvanceShipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey I'm back with a new story. I apologise to those of you following me for my hiatus, real life got in the way. I decided to delete my old stories because I felt they just weren't up to standard but I'm back with a new one. This will be the only chapter for a while, in a way it's just a teaser. This will be finished though I promise you I'm making good progress with it. That's enough of me talking hope you enjoy, please review so I can know how to get better and sorry again. Enjoy!**

**What Makes a Hero?**

**Chapter 1**

A teenage boy casually strolled down the path leading to Pallet Town. He had his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder as he walked. He wore a blue zipped hoodie, navy jeans, red trainers and a red hat with a white half pokéball on it.

His name was Ash Ketchum and at this moment in time, he was on top of the world. Six months ago, Ash won the Kalos League finally achieving a tremendous step forward towards his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. After his victory, he jumped at the chance to take the Elite 4 challenge. He had to choose one each from different regions, and after defeating Agatha of Kanto and Drake of Hoenn, he decided to go and visit his hometown of Pallet.

The next battle he was scheduled to have would be against Lucian of Sinnoh. He chose to come back to Pallet Town for a few reasons. He wanted to train with all his Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab and, of course, he wanted to visit his mother and Professor Oak and Tracey too.

Although Ash loved traveling, it was always good to take the odd break. He was looking forward to a nice, quiet, peaceful rest in the town he grew up in.

As Ash turned the corner and Pallet Town came into view, he turned to his long-time traveling companion.

"You excited to see everyone, buddy?" He asked.

"Pi Pikachu." The Electric-Mouse Pokémon replied, making a peace sign with its paw.

Ash, unable to wait any longer, sprinted as fast as he could towards the small settlement with Pikachu desperately clinging on to Ash's shoulder.

When Ash finally reached his house, he pulled up and took several deep breaths. When he caught his breath, he saw an irritated Pikachu not very happy with him.

"Sorry about that buddy." Ash said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Pikachu only sighed at his trainer's antics. The two walked through the front gate and saw a familiar Pokémon.

"Mr. Mime, great to see you again." Ash said to the Pokémon currently sweeping the front yard.

"Mime, Mr. Mime." He replied with a happy wave.

"Is my mom inside?" Ash asked.

"Mime." The Pokémon added while nodding.

"Great, thanks." Ash said as he ran past his mother's Pokémon, who resumed sweeping.

Ash opened the front door excitedly and made his way inside.

"Hey Mom, I'm h-" The rest of his sentence was cut off, along with his oxygen intake, as his mother pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Ash, I'm so happy you're home." Delia Ketchum squealed as she refused to let her boy go.

"Uh...Mom...can't...breath." Ash managed to get out and his mother finally released him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed. "It's just that I haven't seen you since the Kalos League awards ceremony. Why don't you go into the living room Ash? There's a few people waiting in there to see you."

"Um okay." Ash said, he was curious as to who was here to see him.

When he crossed the threshold, he was taken aback at the number of people there and all of them happily cheered his name when he arrived.

As he looked around, he saw Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

After exchanging hugs with the girls and handshakes with the males, Ash was still dumbfounded.

"What...why are you all here?" Ash stuttered. Pikachu had jumped off his shoulder during the human reunion and was now happily reuniting with Piplup, Glaceon, Axew and Dedenne.

"Aww, are you not happy to see us, Ash?" Dawn asked faking crying.

"No. It's just-" Ash was trying to explain but couldn't get the words out.

"Come on guys, let's give him a break." May spoke up while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ash felt warm inside at the touch, confusing him a little.

"Thanks May." He smiled at her.

"No problem." She replied, trying to hide the slight tint of crimson that crossed her face.

"Okay kids," Delia spoke up. "It's getting a little crowded in here so why don't we all go over to Professor Oaks?"

Everyone voiced their agreement and soon they were on the short trek to the Lab. Ash found himself walking beside May and decided this was a good time to catch up.

"Hey May," He started. "I don't think I got a chance to say this earlier but congratulations on becoming Top Co-Ordinator in Sinnoh. I know how hard the contests in that region are through traveling with Dawn."

"Thanks Ash." She replied cheerfully with a wide smile. "It took a lot of work, but when I beat Drew in the final it was all worth it."

"So, Drew followed you to Sinnoh huh?" Ash asked casually, trying to keep his true feelings of dislike towards the boy hidden.

"Ugh, I know." May answered. The way she said it made Ash think that she wasn't too fond of him either. "Halfway through Johto I realised what kind of person he really was. Then, when I went to Sinnoh and was competing for my 3rd ribbon, I faced off against him. He beat me then, but I left as soon as possible. I didn't want to speak to him at all.

Ash was curious as to where May's disdain for Drew originated from, but he didn't want to pry.

"Anyway Ash." She continued. "Enough about me, congratulations for winning the Kalos League. Not to mention the Elite 4 wins you've had so far. You're so close to your dream now."

"Thank you." Ash replied genuinely. "It was a lot of hard work against a lot of talented trainers, but it was all finally worth it in the end.

Ash reflected fondly on his route through to the Kalos League final. His journey to the championship match was far from an easy one. In the very first match he had to face off against Tierno. It was a tough battle due to Tierno's unique dance battle style but eventually, Pikachu was able to defeat his Blastoise.

After a couple more rounds, Ash matched up against Sawyer and his Mega Sceptile in the quarter-finals.

After they each lost 5, Ash and his Charizard managed to overcome the powerful pair.

Ash got a massive shock in the semi-final. It turned out his opponent would be Cameron. The trainer who defeated Ash in the Unova League while only using 5 Pokémon. This time, in a full 6-on-6, Ash managed to beat him after his Synchro Greninja managed to defeat Cameron's Mega Lucario.

The final though, was a whole different level of intensity.

"Ash come on, hurry it up." Dawn called back to him. Due to his reflection, he fell quite a bit behind.

Soon, the group finally arrived at Professor Oak's Lab. Delia rang the doorbell and soon Tracey opened the door to meet them.

"Hey gang, we were expecting you." He told them with a wide smile. He led them all to the back of the lab where they exited to the outside. Set up out there was a row of four tables to seat everyone there.

When Ash walked outside, he was immediately swarmed by all his Pokémon. Even though he trained with all of them during the Kalos League and the Elite 4 challenge, they still missed him when he went away, no matter how short a time he was gone.

"Okay guys, settle down." Ash laughed. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to join the group of his familiar friends.

"Hey no fair." Bonnie cried. "I want to be hugged by all the Pokémon too."

Hearing this, Ash nodded at one of his Pokémon who understood the message.

Totodile ran over to Bonnie and started to dance excitedly around Bonnie. Bonnie laughed happily and joined Totodile in dancing along with Dedenne.

"You know Ash, Totodile would be great in performances." Serena commented, staring at the dancing Pokémon.

"Tierno would love him as well." Clemont laughed.

"Ever since Ash caught that Totodile it loved to dance." Misty piped up. "It even does a little jig every time it gets out of his pokéball."

"Well, well. Look who came home." Came a mocking voice.

Ash turned and saw his first rival Gary Oak standing beside his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak.

"It's been a long time Ashy-Boy." Gary said, extending his hand.

"Too long." Ash laughed as the two Pallet natives shook hands.

"Ash, wonderful to see you again." Professor Oak greeted.

"You too, Professor."

"Hey Ash," Gary started. "There's someone else who really wanted to see you."

Ash looked behind Gary and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white hat with a red half pokéball on it. She also had a white sleeveless blouse and a red skirt. She was looking at Ash with a big smile.

"Leaf?" He asked.

He quickly went over to the girl and the two exchanged a hug.

May looked on with a frown. She then turned to Brock.

"Hey, Brock." She said. "Who's that?"

"That's Leaf," He answered. "She left on her Pokémon journey the same day as Ash and Gary. She battled me once before for a Gym Badge. She managed to win using her Bulbasaur."

"Is she from Pallet Town too?" Max asked, also curious about the girl.

"Yep. She, Ash and Gary all grew up within a space of a couple of miles." Professor Oak pitched in.

"It's been way too long Ash." Leaf said to her childhood friend. "We haven't talked since we left Pallet when we were 10."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ash said sheepishly. "Sometimes it's hard to keep in touch while traveling."

"I understand." Leaf told him. "It looks like you made quite a few friends on your travels.

"I sure did, let me introduce you." Leaf exchanged pleasantries with everyone for the next few minutes.

"Okay everyone," Cilan called. "The food is ready."

"All right!" Ash and May cheered loudly, getting a few strange looks because of it.

"Such little kids." Iris remarked while shaking her head.

When they all sat down, Ash noticed a seat were vacant.

"Hey, why is there an empty seat?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, I invited one more person to come. He said he might be late, but we thought we'd set up seats just in case." Serena told him.

"Who?" Ash inquired.

"It's a surprise." Serena answered with a wink.

"Will they have enough food?" May asked.

"Not at the rate you and Ash are going." Misty remarked causing the table to laugh and Ash and May to look sheepish.

Both the humans and Pokémon were thoroughly enjoying the chance to catch up, although Ash and May were doing more eating than talking.

Many people kept glancing back and forth between Ash and his Pokémon.

There was a striking similarity between the way Ash ate and the way his Snorlax did.

"I don't know if Snorlax took his manners from Ash or if it was the other way around." Dawn said, appalled by the sight in front of her.

"Ok, but what's May's excuse then?" Brock pointed out getting a laugh from everyone.

May slightly looked up from her food but decided that the food was more important and went back to devouring it.

Ash heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Ash informed everyone.

When Ash opened the door, he was surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

It was a boy around his age. He had jet black hair and green eyes. He wore a tight fit sleeveless shirt and black shorts along with blue sneakers. He also wore a shooter sleeve on his right arm.

"Gaz, great to see you man." Ash cheered.

"You too." Gaz stated with a wide smile. "I knew when you beat me in the Kalos League that you could beat the Elite 4."

"I haven't done it yet." Ash said modestly.

"Yet?" Gaz noticed with a smile.

"Let me introduce you to everyone else." Ash said, leading him through Oak's lab.

"Hey guys," Ash called when he reached the garden. "Some of you know him, but for those who don't, this is Gaz."

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie knew him, but no-one else did.

"Wait, are you the guy Ash beat in the League final?" Max asked, finally recognising him.

"Yeah," Gaz answered. "Sorry I'm late but I had to meet up with someone else earlier."

"Well, you're welcome here now." Delia said with a smile.

"Thank you." Gaz replied.

"I remember you now." Dawn piped up. "I saw you compete in the Kalos League. You were really strong."

"Thanks, you're Dawn, right?" Gaz asked. "I saw you in the Performance Contests before. You're really good."

"Oh, thank you." Dawn replied with a small blush on her cheek.

"I have to say Gaz and Ash," Professor Oak started. "You two put on an amazing battle in the finals. The best I've seen in years."

"Your Infernape is really strong Gaz." Max told him. "Its battle with Ash's Infernape was epic."

"Oh, thanks." Gaz said sheepishly.

"Mega Absol vs Ash's Greninja when it changed form was amazing too." Max continued, getting misty eyed.

"Umm... thanks." Gaz was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable at Max's eagerness.

Ash was just laughing at the scene when suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"_I must talk to you."_ The voice said to him.

"_Who is this?"_ Ash thought, he experienced this before and immediately recognised it Pokémon Telepathy.

"_Do you not remember me?"_ The voice asked. _"Perhaps a little reminder. Remember our exploits in Unova involving Genesect?"_

Ash suddenly recognised whose voice it was, something that did not go un-noticed by the Pokémon.

"_I see you recall the incident now."_ It said calmly. _"May we speak in person now?"_

"_Sure, where?"_ Ash thought.

"_At the top of that nearby hill, under the cover of the trees."_ The voice told him.

_''I'm on my way"_ Ash told it.

"_Wait! Danger is coming."_ The voice exclaimed. _"Be prepared, there is an ambush coming."_

"_What? Danger in what way?"_ Ash asked.

"_I must hide for the time being. If they see me, they will attempt to capture me. Once you defeat them, meet me where I told you. Be careful."_ After that, the voice disappeared, leaving Ash in confusion.

His thoughts were interrupted though when he heard a series of screams. He turned and found himself and all his friends surrounded by dozens of people wearing the familiar attire of Team Rocket.

One person stood out to Ash though. He did not wear the uniform like the rest of his associates. He had purple hair and wore a purple jacket. It was someone far too familiar to Ash. As he walked calmly towards Ash, a rare smirk crossed his face, but his eyes were cold.

"Hello Ash," Paul sneered. "It's been a long time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dropping Chapter 2 because why not? Please review to let me know how I'm doing. Hope you're all enjoying Sword & Shield, . Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"How have you been?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Cut the act." Ash snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Paul said with a condescending tone. "What's the one thing you've always associated with Team Rocket?"

Ash knew the answer.

"Stealing other people's Pokémon," He answered. "So, I'm guessing you've joined Team Rocket then?"

"Sharp as usual." Paul mocked.

"Why?" Ash wondered. "You know what they've done. They tried to steal your Pokémon in Sinnoh. You even helped us against them once."

"I'd love to explain but I just don't have the time." Paul said. "Plus, I don't have to explain myself to you. So just keep quiet and don't try anything or else you and your friends will be in a lot of pain."

Paul walked past him, and two other grunts came up to him and held his arms behind his back.

Paul continued walking towards Professor Oak's Lab. Before entering he turned his head and addressed the grunts.

"Do not let any one of them even reach for a Pokéball."

Paul entered the lab for about five minutes and then emerged holding a file that was very familiar to Professor Oak. His eyes widened at the sight and began struggling at the sight of it.

Paul saw this and walked over.

"Oh, is this important?" Paul asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what it is." Oak shouted, that was very important information.

Paul had a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He then punched the elderly Professor in the face causing him to collapse.

"Hey! You coward!" Gary shouted while trying to break free resulting in a punch for him as well from one of the grunts holding him.

To everyone there, Ash looked calm, he had his eyes closed and his head down. Little did everyone know that Ash was having a mental conversation as this was going on.

Paul walked casually towards Ash.

"So, we have the file we wanted and the Pokémon of the Kalos League winner in the net over there. How the mighty have fallen."

Paul then began to laugh.

"Seriously Ketchum, I thought you'd put up a better fight."

Now it was Ash's turn to laugh.

"Who says I'm done fighting?"

Paul's face fell.

"Why so confident all of a sudden?"

"Tell me Paul," Ash started. "How many Tauros do you have in that net?"

Paul had to look and saw that there was just three.

"Three, why?"

Ash didn't answer. He could hear the hooves pummelling the ground and hear the vibrations.

Paul realised this too.

"Everyone fall back! Take what we have and go!" He commanded.

None of the Team Rocket Grunts made it very far though as over 20 Tauros crashed through the woodland into the clearing and started wreaking havoc.

The Tauros charged at the many Rocket grunts, knocking them down before they even had a chance to draw a Pokéball by using attacks such as Tackle, Take Down and Head Charge.

One of the Tauros managed to take out the two men holding Ash. Ash thanked him and jumped on his back.

"Tauros, take me over to the net with the Pokémon." Ash ordered.

With a loud cry the Tauros dashed towards the net. One brave grunt tried to intervene but just when he was about to release his Pokémon, another Tauros tackled him from behind.

When they reached their destination, Ash thanked Tauros who ran off into the fray once more. After a bit of manoeuvring with help from some of the Pokémon's moves Ash managed to free them from the net.

They cheered and then ran towards all the action taking place in the clearing. Pikachu, however, stood by Ash's side, waiting for instructions.

Ash was scanning the field looking for a particular trainer and he soon found him about to order his Electivire to attack Dawn's Piplup.

"Pikachu, use a Counter Shield to deflect that attack." Ash ordered.

Pikachu darted across the grass to get in front of the attack. Electivire released a Thunder attack but Pikachu countered it by spinning quickly on his back while releasing a Thunderbolt, creating a shield that protected him and Piplup.

Elsewhere, Misty was battling with her Azumarill alongside Brock and Tracey who were using their Croagunk and Scyther respectively. They were more than holding their own against the three grunts they were battling.

Gary had his Blastoise and Umbreon battling as he tried to guide his dazed grandfather to safety. Max was providing cover with his Sceptile and Gardevoir as was Leaf with her Venusaur.

May was using her Blazekin and Beautifly. She was using some improvised combination moves that were keeping her opponents guessing, Meanwhile, Iris' Dragonite was battling any Pokémon that came within 5 feet of it.

Clemont's Luxray was battling hard while Chespin was trying hard to impress Serena's Sylveon who was just focusing on battling alongside Pancham and Braixen. Bonnie's Dedenne was also shocking anything that tried to come to close to his friend and was helped by Clemont's Bunnelby.

Dawn, on the other hand, was struggling. She found herself isolated from everyone else. Two of her Pokémon were already knocked out and now her Mamoswine was breathing heavily. The grunts looked to take advantage.

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave." The Magneton shot a blast electricity at Venusaur, leaving it paralyzed.

"Now Raticate, Hyper Fang on the girl." The other grunt ordered.

Dawn was shocked at the instruction and was frozen in fear. She closed her eyes anticipating the hit, but it didn't come. Instead she heard a cry of pain from the Raticate.

She opened her eyes and saw an Infernape stood over the unconscious Raticate.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

She turned and saw Gaz standing there, it was obviously his Infernape.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." She answered. Sometime during the ordeal, she fell over.

Gaz offered her his hand and she gratefully took it.

"Now Infernape, Flamethrower on that Magneton." Gaz called.

Infernape shot a jet of flames at the Magneton, knocking it out.

While all this was going on, Ash and Paul were having a standoff, neither willing to make the first move.

"Come on Ash, what are you waiting for?" Paul asked looking to provoke Ash into making a rash decision. His Electivire stood beside him, prepared for anything.

Ash was about to order Pikachu to attack when suddenly a massive explosion at the edge of the woodland area caused tremors to course through the ground Ash and Paul stood on.

"What the hell was that?" Ash shouted, his voice barely heard over the noise.

"Looked like an explosion up at the trees." Paul said bluntly. He then looked at Ash with a fake expression of wonder. "There must be something very powerful up there."

Ash gritted his teeth and faced Paul once again.

"How did you know?"

"We've been tracking that Mewtwo for a while now, this was an ideal time to make our move." Paul told him. He then glanced at something over Ash's shoulder. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat Ash, but I think that's enough stalling."

"What?" Ash asked incredulously.

"What's wrong Ash, don't you believe me?" Paul laughed. "Don't you _trust_ me?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash shouted. He noticed that Paul put emphasis on the word trust.

"Of course you don't," Paul continued. "I don't blame you. I mean who can you trust? You think these people are your closest friends and then they betray you. How does that feel Ash?"

"What? No-one betrayed me." Ash was extremely confused.

Paul again looked over Ash's shoulder.

"It's time you showed your true colours." Paul smirked.

"With pleasure." Said a voice that Ash knew well.

Ash turned and saw one of his close friends, his former traveling companion and someone he trusted greatly.

Cilan stood with a smirk evident on his face with a pokéball in his hand. If Ash wasn't so caught up with the revelation, he would have noticed that it wasn't an ordinary pokéball.

"Cilan?" Ash whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ash," Cilan answered, his voice cold. "But I'm afraid our long-standing friendship has become a cold dish with a bland flavour."

"Why would you side with them? After all we've done and been through together." Ash shouted.

"Grow up Ash!" Cilan snapped. "Iris was right all along; you are a little kid."

"Why did you do this?" Ash persisted.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Cilan replied coldly. He then faced Paul. "We have what we wanted, let's just go."

"Remember who's in charge." Paul snarled. "But I suppose you're right. The helicopter should be here in a minute."

Sure enough, the loud noise of rotors spinning, and a roaring engine reached the ears of all gathered.

Ash felt it was time for desperate measures, he reached out to Mewtwo with his mind once more.

"_Are you okay? I saw the explosion but if you are in any way able, we need your help down here."_

Ash waited but got no reply he tried again and again each time more persistent but there was no answer. He then noticed the pokéball in Cilan's hand.

"Is that a Dark Ball?" Ash shouted, recalling his time with Celebi.

"Yes, this ball has 100% catch rate and raises the Pokémon caught to its highest level." Cilan answered confidently. "In this pokéball we have our little friend from Unova."

Ash simply glared at his former traveling companion and Sinnoh rival.

"That is now the second Mewtwo we have in our possession," Cilan continued, voice full of arrogance. "Just one more until we have the exquisite palate of flavours for our plans."

"Shut up," Paul snapped. "You'll give away everything."

The helicopter finally reached overhead and lowered a rope for both Cilan and Paul who's Electivire was still on guard for any attacks while other grunts were also providing cover. Ash didn't even attempt an attack though, knowing it was futile.

As Ash disdainfully watched Cilan getting raised up he had to satisfy himself by shouting.

"Traitor." He roared.

Cilan just laughed and then it was Paul's turn. He recalled his Electivire and grabbed the rope. Before being hauled up though he turned to Ash.

"How does it feel Ash?" Paul asked. "This feeling that someone who you felt you could trust just stabbed you in the back."

Ash couldn't even look at Paul, the emotion finally getting to him.

Paul just laughed.

"Get used to that feeling," He said. "It'll happen again."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused at the comment.

Paul didn't even answer, he just waved the file he took from Oak's lab as if taunting him and the helicopter flew away as the grunts fled on foot.

When the helicopter flew out of sight, Ash turned to see the aftermath of the attack.

The place was a mess with the grass torn up and burnt in many places. The tables and chairs set up for their meal were broken into pieces too many to count.

On the bright side, no-one was seriously hurt although Professor Oak was unsteady on his feet and Gary had a noticeably big bruise from the hit he got.

Ash walked over to the nearest person who happened to be Dawn.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She responded. "Just a little shaken up. I can't believe that Paul would join Team Rocket. I know he wasn't the nicest person, but I thought he had standards."

"Yeah, but that wasn't even the biggest shock of all this." Ash told her.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked her head tilted.

"Didn't you see?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

Ash was going to tell her when a shout from Iris caught his attention.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cilan?"

Ash grimaced when he heard this, something that didn't go unnoticed by Dawn.

"What is it Ash?" She asked.

"I think we should gather everyone, I only feel like telling this once." He answered.

Everyone gathered together inside a large room inside Oak's lab. Everyone except Oak and Delia that is. Delia went home to make sure Mr. Mime was okay and Oak needed a lie down.

"What is this Ash?" Misty wondered.

"Is this about Cilan?" Iris couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

Ash just sighed and then began telling them all the events that occurred as well as everything Paul and Cilan said.

Afterwards, everyone was in a massive state of disbelief, especially Iris.

"No, I don't believe that Cilan would do this." She said loudly while shaking her head.

"Iris-" Ash started.

"No Ash!" She practically screamed. "Why would he do this after everything we've been through?"

"I understand how you feel but-"

"No! You don't!" Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "You're just a kid, you can't understand."

At this stage, she just broke down right there and then. Dawn walked over and drew her into a tight hug and whispered soothingly in her ear. Iris overcome with her emotions just clutched on to Dawn tightly.

The rest of the group just remained quiet and still, watching the purple haired Unova native release all her hurt and sadness while her Axew patted her knee consolingly.

Ash couldn't even be angry at Iris as he watched her breakdown. He knew she was just speaking out of hurt.

After a few minutes Iris' sobs subsided and she managed to control herself.

"Thank you Dawn, Axew" She said while wiping her eyes. "And I'm sorry Ash. I shouldn't have said those things; I didn't mean them."

"I know Iris," Ash said with a smile. "There's no need to apologise, you've been through a lot."

Iris simply nodded and then sat in the corner with Axew in her lap.

For the next few minutes, nobody said anything. The sombre atmosphere taking its toll on the conversation. The silence in the room was broken when the sound of a door opening was heard. Everyone looked at it and saw Professor Oak stood there.

"Gramps? What are you doing up?" Gary asked, voice full of concern.

"You should be resting." Tracey told him.

"I'm feeling fine," Professor Oak insisted, and he did look steadier on his feet than earlier. "Besides, now is not the time to rest."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"There is something I need to do." He said vaguely. "Ash, Gary and Leaf, please follow me. The rest of you please remain here."

Ash shot a look at Gary who had his brow furrowed and at Leaf who caught his eye and shrugged. Professor Oak walked out of the room and the three instructed to follow did just that.

The rest of the group were curious but followed Oak's orders and remained there.

Oak led the three to his study. Ash recalled many memories of being here including visiting here with Brock and Misty before his Indigo League challenge. Gary had been there also.

Oak sat down on the couch at one side of the coffee table and instructed Ash, Gary and Leaf to sit on the one opposite him.

"What's this about Professor?" Leaf asked.

Oak sighed.

"There is something I have to tell you, something I feel you should know before the rest of your friends."

"What is it?" Ash was very curious at this stage.

Oak took a deep breath.

"It is about the dark history of Pallet Town."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**Please leave a review, follow or favourite, if you'd like.**

**Buy the Pokémon Cypher Merch.**

**Eskeetit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, Chapter 3 is here hope you enjoy, and I hope everyone is staying safe during this pandemic. Wash your hand everyone.**

**Chapter 3**

"Dark history?" Gary exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

It is quite a long story." Oak told them. "So, I would like you to refrain from interrupting me unless I ask you something. Is that okay?"

The three nodded and waited for the professor to commence explaining.

"As I'm sure the three of you well know," He began. "You were not the first trio of Pokémon trainers to leave Pallet Town on a journey. A couple of years earlier than you, three extremely talented trainers also left."

The group nodded but said nothing, they were well aware of this information.

"As I said they were extremely talented," Oak continued. "Two of them became Champion of the Indigo League. The only two trainers from Pallet to become Champion before Ash. I'm quite sure you remember their names."

"Of course," Leaf piped up. "Green was my sister."

"Ah yes," Oak chuckled. "She wasn't even meant to get a Pokémon that day, she managed to sneak in and take the Bulbasaur."

"Then there was Blue," Blue continued. "My cousin."

"The first ever Pallet Town Champion." Oak smiled. "My grandson and he was a very prodigious trainer"

"Then Red." Ash said simply.

"Correct," Oak replied. "The most famous and successful of all. Defeated Blue to become Champion and became the first to complete the Kanto Pokédex."

Ash was aware of this. Red grew up just up the street from him. Ash idolised him when he became Champion. A true Pallet hero.

"What did you mean by 'dark history' though?" Ash asked.

Oak took a deep breath; he still regretted his actions during that time.

"You remembered a lot about those trainers," Oak continued. "But there is a lot about them you don't know."

"What do you mean?" Gary wondered.

"They all achieved great things, but I'm afraid one of them let it get to his head."

The three Pallet natives looked puzzled.

"Please explain." Leaf almost whispered.

Oak cleared his throat and began his story.

"All three left the same day, much like you three. You see, Red and Blue were a lot like Ash and Gary. They were rivals trying to outdo the other. Much like Gary though, Blue was always one step ahead."

"What? That's not-" Ash started.

"Ash, remember what I said about not interrupting." Oak chastised.

Ash kept quiet, all be it with a sulky face while Gary looked smug and Leaf giggled.

"Continuing on, Red steadily improved so that one day he could be better than Blue. He challenged and won all 8 Gym Badges in the Kanto Region and even managed to take down Team Rocket temporarily. He then successfully challenged the Elite 4, the format being different at the time he did not have to compete in a league, just challenge the Elite 4. When he reached the Champion's room, he saw someone he didn't expect, Blue. As you know, Red defeated Blue and became Champion."

They all knew this; they were waiting for ominous part Oak referred to earlier.

"Red then completed the task I gave both him and Blue the day they set out, to complete the Pokédex. Or so we thought. A day earlier, Blue was hospitalised by a powerful Pokémon like no other. It was previously undiscovered. Red then set out and managed to capture the Pokémon, almost getting his Charizard killed in the process."

Ash desperately wanted to ask what Pokémon it was but remembered Oak's request and stayed quiet.

"Red had everything. He was Champion of Kanto and captured every native Pokémon, except one. He searched for Mew 24/7; it was the only Pokémon he hadn't caught. It became an obsession. He questioned himself why he was unable to find or catch Mew. He concluded he wasn't strong enough, so he made a drastic decision. He cut himself off from everyone. His mother, his friends, myself, everyone. He made a trek up Mount Silver with his Pokémon and trained there against strong trainers."

"We were extremely worried; it was almost as if he exiled himself from us. Everyone wondered how long he'd stay there. I hoped that if a strong enough trainer beat him, he'd come home. But he was the strongest in Kanto. Then it hit me, maybe the strongest trainer in Johto could do it."

"One day I was collaborating on a project with Johto's regional professor, Professor Elm. A young trainer dropped something off to us and received his first Pokémon that very day. I didn't think twice about him until I heard from Professor Elm that he became the Champion of Johto. Then, I decided, he could be the one to beat Red and get some sense back into him. One more test was needed though, I sent him to try the challenge of the 8 Kanto Gym Leaders. He beat them all and that proved it to me. I sent him to Mount Silver to try and beat Red. He then did the unthinkable, he beat him."

"The young man's name was Gold. He was over the moon with his victory. I thought after the loss Red would come home, instead, he just disappeared. During his absence, his mother passed away, so I needed him to come home more than ever. I did the only thing that I could. I reached out to Blue."

Oak's face suddenly changed into one of sorrow.

"However, Blue and I were not on the best terms." Oak continued sadly. "After he lost the title of Champion to Red, I visited the two at the arena. It was my job to induct Red into the Hall of Fame. It was there that I and Blue's relationship began to fall apart. He had just lost everything he worked so hard to gain and I criticised him for it. I accused him of not caring for his Pokémon enough, even though he cared for them more than Red. It was the last thing he needed to hear while at his lowest and he rightfully resented me for it."

"He was not happy to listen to me when I asked him to search for Red, but I begged him almost relentlessly and he reluctantly agreed. He went in search of Red and kept me posted relatively often. Then there was a period when I didn't hear from him for quite a long time. I began to get worried, then one day, I received a call from Officer Jenny at the Viridian City Police Station. She informed me that Blue had been found dead earlier on in the day. I was shocked and distraught at the news. I blamed myself. Not only did I send the boy on the quest that led to his death, but he died angry at me for the mistake I made of favouring the more talented next-door neighbour than the orphan boy who only had me and his sister in his life."

Ash was shocked to see Professor Oak wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye. This man was a role model to him and now he looks almost broken.

Oak cleared his throat and continued.

"Next came his funeral. A desperately sad affair. Daisy, his sister, was beyond grief. I couldn't help but search the crowd for Red, but he was not there. It was at the funeral though that I was approached by your sister, Leaf. She was grief-stricken at Blue's death also. She asked many questions about how it happened, and I decided that she deserved to know the truth about what I asked Blue to do. She then decided, she would pick up where Blue left off and try to find Red. I was happy someone else was willing to try, she was good friends with Red too after all. A couple of days later I received a call from Professor Elm. It was then I realised what a mistake I made."

"He told me that Gold was dead. His body was found not too far away from New Bark Town. It seems that anyone with association with Red ended up dead. Green was in great danger, I tried desperately to contact her in the next few days, but it was to no avail. Soon after I got the phone call I was dreading; Green was murdered also."

Throughout this part of the story Leaf's eyes had filled with tears. She knew of her sister's death of course but she was unaware of the quest that led to it. Oak noticed this and felt this was the time to acknowledge her.

"Leaf, I want you to know how deeply sorry I am that I sent your sister to find Red. It was a decision that ultimately cost her her life."

"No Professor," She said while shaking her head. "I know that she would have went in search of him either way. I can't blame you."

"Thank you." Oak told her, his voice wavering a bit. "However, it is still my fault. I got drawn in by Red's skill and neglected my own grandson. I am truly regretful of my actions."

Throughout this story, Ash was just sitting there in shock. All his life Ash had admired Red. He was the legendary trainer that grew up in the same small town that Ash did. If what Professor Oak said was true, then…

"So, are you suggesting that Red killed Blue, Green and Gold?" Gary asked, voicing Ash's thoughts.

"Maybe not personally." Oak answered.

"What do you mean?" Leaf wondered.

"I don't think Red was working alone. I think he was with an organisation, one he founded, or one already established."

The group fell into a period of silence, each digesting the information in their own way.

"Why did you decide to tell us all this now Professor?" Ash asked.

"Remember what Cilan said to you about Mewtwo." Oak questioned.

"He said that was the second of three they were looking for." Ash answered, it then dawned on him. "Wait, I thought there was only two!"

"What's Mewtwo?" Leaf asked. Gary also looked quite confused.

Oak nodded at Ash and launched into the story of what happened on New Island all those years ago.

"So, there is a genetically modified Pokémon out there?" Gary was reeling from the news, his interest piqued.

"Anyway," Oak continued, not wanting to get side-tracked. "Remember I told you how Blue got badly injured by a Pokémon. That as Mewtwo. But not the same one you met at Tohjo Falls Ash."

"So, wait." Leaf piped up. "Did Red catch Mewtwo?"

"Yes, he did." Oak answered. "For some reason though, he doesn't use it. It wasn't in his possession when he battled Gold. I believe he donated it to someone."

Gary had been piecing all the information together in his head.

"Wait, so are you suggesting that Red joined Team Rocket?" He asked.

The professor nodded his head sadly.

"I'm afraid so, all the signs point to it. Plus, the file Paul stole contained information on Red I managed to extract over the years on Red. That was clearly the main reason for them coming here, the other Mewtwo and the chance to get you and your friends Pokémon were added bonuses. Thank god they didn't steal any of our Pokémon."

Ash found himself nodding yet unable to do much else.

"You should go back to your friends." Oak spoke once again. "I should rest some more, and you shouldn't let this occurrence ruin your homecoming Ash. Enjoy your time with your friends before your next battle."

Ash nodded as if agreeing but his mind stayed on the subject of Red and his actions.

The three Pallet trainers made their way back to everyone else. They were understandably curious of what occurred within the confines of Oak' room.

"What was that about?" Misty inquired, wasting no time in trying to find out what happened there.

"This isn't the right time or place." Gary spoke up. "We're tired, it's getting late and it was a lot to take in. We should rest up and we'll sort everything out tomorrow."

The rest of the group didn't seem very happy to not be informed at that moment, but they conceded the fact that the information on top of their current fatigue wouldn't do any of them any favours.

Gary and Leaf were staying at the lab while the rest were meant to stay at the Ketchum residence. It was a tight fit but on the brisk walk home through the twilight night they made an arrangement. As they walked, Ash dropped back and began trailing. He just wanted some time alone to process what was going on. Arceus knows how Leaf and Gary were taking this.

When Ash reached his house, he assumed everyone had gone to bed as the events of the day had surely placed an intense feeling of exhaustion upon them, he knew he felt that way anyway. So, he was surprised when he walked into his kitchen and found Misty, Dawn, Max and Gaz sitting and conversing at the table.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here so late?" Ash asked.

"We thought that now would be a good chance to get to know each other better," Misty told him. "Make the best of a bad situation."

"Guess that makes sense." Ash remarked.

"Would you like to join us?" Dawn asked with a smile.

Ash knew they were also trying to cheer him up and he appreciated it.

"Sure, why not?"

"Dawn was just telling us about her contests in Johto." Max told him.

The small group exchanged stories for a while. After hearing Dawn's exploits about her contests, the conversation then shifted to Max and his journey then to Misty's experiences in the Cerulean City Gym and finally to Ash and Gaz's separate travels through Kalos. After the stories had ended, the talk shifted to the future.

"So, Gaz, what do you plan on doing next?" Ash asked.

"Not sure." Gaz answered, he looked deep in thought. "I'm thinking maybe travel Hoenn, try the league there."

"Hah, good luck beating my Dad." Max said arrogantly.

"Yeah, I hear the Petalburg Gym is pretty strong." Gaz responded.

"It is, my two battles there were extremely tough." Ash remarked.

"Must have been if you needed two." Dawn teased.

The group began to laugh before Misty asked Ash a question.

"Ash, what are planning to do for now?"

"I'm not sure." He responded in a serious tone. "I was planning on staying here and training, but I don't think that's safe anymore."

"You're up against Lucian next, right Ash?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard a rumour that there was a migration, of sorts, of strong psychic Pokémon to the edge of Vermillion City, I think there might be some really good training opportunities for you there."

"That's actually a really good idea." Ash said as his face lit up. "The thought of facing a group of strong psychic Pokémon makes me hyped."

"Why would they all go there though?" Max wondered.

"I don't know, I was thinking about it earlier, but I couldn't figure it out." Gaz answered.

The group were silent for a while before Misty let out a big yawn.

"I think that it's time I go turn in for the night," She said while once again yawning. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

After bidding everyone goodnight, Misty left the kitchen and entered the hallway, where she was surprised to see Serena talking to someone on the video phone.

Misty didn't want to eavesdrop but at the same time she couldn't help but overhear Serena's laughter. She found this quite odd as after the day's events, laughter is the last thing she expected to hear from anyone.

She was snapped out of her thoughts though as she heard Serena's laugh stop and begin to talk.

"Listen, I better go. I'll see you around Viridian soon. Bye."

Serena hung up, turned around and jumped at the sight of Misty standing there.

"Oh, Misty what are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

"I was just on my way to bed, who were you talking to?" Misty replied with curiosity.

"Oh, no one important. It was just… uh…" Serena was clearly quite flustered, and she was blushing. "Oh, look at the time, I better hit the hay. Goodnight." With that she darted off to where she was sleeping for the night.

Misty's curiosity was peaked now but, unfortunately, she was not staying in the same room as Serena so she would have to wait until the morning to try and get more answers.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, the conversation was continuing.

"So, when **do** you plan on moving out Ash?" Max asked.

"The sooner the better," Ash answered. "I think once I organise my things and my Pokémon I'll be on my way."

"Are you going alone?" Dawn asked.

"Well, that's what I had planned." Ash said sheepishly.

"Hey, we didn't all travel this far just to spend one day with you." Gaz interjected. "We all should go. You're training could benefit from us as well."

"You've got a good point there." Ash noticed. "Anyone who wants to come along is more than welcome."

"Yeah!" Max shouted. "I'd love to meet those strong psychic Pokémon."

"One more adventure sounds fun." Dawn giggled.

"Sounds like we have a plan, we should discuss it with everyone tomorrow though." Gaz told him.

"I'd love to travel with everyone again." Ash said fondly. "It's settled, in two days, we'll get going."

Ash couldn't help the smile that creeped across his face. He was looking forward to spending more time with all his friends. After all the craziness that happened earlier today, Ash was happy to look to the future.

**Hope you enjoyed that, I'll try have the next one out as quick as I can. Leave a review please, whether of positive or negative all are welcome. Stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is up, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

The next day was kind of a blur for the group as everyone was scrambling to get their things in order to go on the move the next day. After briefing all of them on his plan, everybody in the group decided to travel with Ash. That is, everyone except Clemont and Bonnie. As bad as the two wanted to stay, Clemont had to go back to the Lumiose Gym and Bonnie had to go with him.

After a goodbye at Pallet Port where Bonnie had been getting quite emotional, the group arrived back at the Ketchum residence for the last night. Delia provided a top-class meal which was a miracle because Brock and Mr. Mime were in competition to see who could help the most. Gary and Leaf also attended and agreed to travel with the group for a while. Professor Oak and Tracey had even managed to find time to come over as well.

After the meal, everyone was taking part in some last-minute preparations. That is, except for Ash. He was sitting in his back yard under a tree. He had a great view of some of the rest of Pallet from here. He was staring at one house in particular; it was very dilapidated and looked on the verge of collapse. It looked like no one had lived there in several years.

He hadn't looked away from the house for a good while. The house belonged to Red. Every time Ash looked at this house, he felt a surge of pride and inspiration. The fact that a boy from the same town as he managed to grow and become champion.

For the first time in his life though, Ash felt none of this. He only felt confusion and a hint of betrayal. Why would Red join Team Rocket? He was responsible for defeating the first branch. None of it made sense to Ash. However, one thing he was sure of was that he was going to find answers.

When Ash returned inside, he found Gary standing there in the hallway.

"Not like you to be deep in thought Ashy boy." He said with a smirk.

"Well this isn't exactly normal time." Ash replied.

"That I understand. That was quite a revelation we had there." Gary said, losing his smile.

"How are you taking it?" Ash asked, Gary had a much more personal connection to this.

"I was young at the time Blue died, so I didn't give it much thought. Now though, all I want is answers."

"That's exactly what I'm looking for too." Ash told him.

"Guess we'll have to pair up on this one." Gary said, his smirk back on his face. "You have an Elite 4 challenge to prepare for too."

"I can handle it." Ash said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Just don't slow me down." Gary joked, and with that the two turned in for the night.

The next morning, the group was set to depart from Pallet Town. Ash made sure to get up early so he could go to Professor Oak's to see and talk to his Pokémon. After spending most of the morning with them, Ash was faced with the dilemma of who to initially take with him. As he stood looking at all of them with Pikachu stood on his shoulder, Professor Oak approached him.

"You're faced with a tough decision, aren't you?" Oak said to him as he watched the Pokémon frolic across the plain.

"No matter how many times I do this it never gets any easier." Ash sighed. "At least I'll be close enough to transfer them easily."

"I might have something to help you with this Ash." Oak said while reaching into his lab coat pocket. He handed Ash a device that looked a lot like a Pokédex, only a bit bigger.

"This is the exclusive and limited Pokédex developed by the Pokémon League and only distributed to proven and strong trainers. After your Kalos League win I applied for one for you. I assured them of your care for every Pokémon you come across and reminded them of your aid to the Pokémon world in the past. This particular Pokédex will enable you to bring and care for all your current Pokémon and anymore that you may catch."

Ash was lost for words; he just received a tool that would allow him to take all his Pokémon with him.

"Thank you so much Professor, this means so much." Ash examined it and found that all his data and his license was already transferred on to it. He then turned to all his Pokémon. "Guess what guys, you'll all get to travel with me from now on."

This was met with every one of Ash's Pokémon jumping on him in pure joy. After all this died down and they've all been returned, Ash turned to Oak.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, Professor." Ash said.

"Please take care Ash, now more than ever, you have to be careful." Oak replied in a serious tone.

"I will, goodbye Professor." Ash said with Pikachu waving goodbye on his shoulder. On his way out he also bid farewell to Tracey and began the run home.

Tracey approached Professor Oak who was watching Ash's retreating figure.

"Are you okay Professor?" Tracey asked him.

"Just worried." Oak answered. "I fear that Team Rocket is going to cross paths with Ash again. You could argue that they always have."

Tracey just nodded and, not knowing what to say, walked away.

"Please Ash, just be safe." Oak whispered.

Back at the Ketchum house, Delia was hugging Ash so tight it was like she was never going to let him go.

"Take care honey." She said to him as the rest of the group looked on in amusement. "Mind your Pokémon and remember to change your-"

"Mom I know." Ash shouted. At this stage Pikachu had fell off his shoulder laughing. "We'll be fine."

"Just be safe." Delia said to him.

"I will, goodbye Mom." Ash called to her as he and all his friends walked away while waving.

The group travelled through the Pallet countryside really enjoying each other's company. After travelling on his own for the most part during his Elite 4 challenge, Ash had almost forgotten how fun it was to travel with his friends.

As Ash continued, he couldn't help but reminisce about his initial journey. Back when Pikachu didn't listen and kept shocking him.

He passed the spot by the river where he met Misty where she didn't hesitate to point out that he took, and subsequently, broke his bike. Something that May and Dawn could relate to.

He then reached the area where the Spearow caught up with him and where Pikachu finally began to respect him, and he took out all the Spearow.

"Remember this place buddy?" Ash asked, getting a nod in return. "There was so much power in that electricity it's a miracle we didn't end up in a coma."

Ash and Pikachu shared a laugh at the notion.

The group were making such good time that they decided against spending the night in Viridian, confident that they could make it to Pewter before nightfall.

The group continued their trek as before, only this time they were challenged by the odd Bug Catcher. Soon, Ash passed the spot where he made his first Pokémon capture, Caterpie. Ash soon began reminiscing about his time spent with said Pokémon before he left in pursuit of love as a Butterfree.

It wasn't long until they approached the end of the forest, sun managing to break through the thick canopy of foliage. Ash and May were walking side by side when suddenly Ash was hit by a strange green ball of energy. He felt the wind getting knocked out of him as he collided with the ground and then heard two screams.

After getting to his feet thanks to a helping hand from Brock, Ash saw a disturbing and unwelcoming sight.

Stood before them all was two people who no-one in the group particularly liked, Drew and Kenny. What really angered Ash was the fact that Kenny was holding on to Dawn against her will as was Drew with May.

"Hello everyone." Drew said while flicking his hair and smiling, keeping a tight grip on May's arm. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"Hey, what's up?" Kenny piped up, almost like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Drew's Flygon and Kenny's Machamp stood behind them.

Gary began to reach for his pokéballs, but Drew saw him.

"Not so fast." Drew called to him. He nodded at his Flygon who held one of his claws up to May's neck. "Move a muscle and I'll advise my Flygon here to use Dragon Claw on the second-best co-ordinator from Hoenn."

"Why?" May just got out, terror evident in her voice.

"We have our reasons." Drew said vaguely. "Now, all of you, hand over all your pokéballs."

"You're bluffing," Brock proclaimed. "Both of you, you won't hurt either of them."

"That's because you still think we're the people we were years ago, people change." Kenny replied.

"Just to prove our point..." Drew nodded at his Flygon who moved his claw from May's next to her arm and scratched hard, causing her to cry out in pain.

The sound of this alone caused a feeling of rage to run through Ash's body, but he knew he couldn't do a thing about it right now.

"We were ordered to take all of your Pokémon." Kenny began to say. "So, we thought we might as well take May and Dawn as well."

"We won't harm them any more as long as you co-operate." Drew finished.

May and Dawn were having the same thoughts. How could former friends betray them like this?

The group all placed their Pokémon in the bag Drew and Kenny provided, once that was over, Drew's eyes fell on Pikachu.

"Now, the rat." Drew said coldly.

"So, we'll take your last Pokémon and our women and be on our-" Kenny started until he was interrupted by a loud cry.

Everybody looked to the sky searching for the source of the sound. Their eyes landed on a large, cream coloured bird which swooped with tremendous velocity looking to attack Drew and Kenny. It was a Pokémon Ash hadn't seen in years.

The large bird like creature began ferociously pecking at the two male co-ordinators before their Pokémon could react. The Pokémon's actions forced them to release May and Dawn and they sprinted back towards the group.

Ash looked to seize the opportunity and he ran towards the bag of pokéballs. His progress was stopped, however, by Kenny's Machamp stepping in front of him. The Machamp was about to punch towards Ash's direction but it was blocked by Pikachu's Iron Tail. Ash proceeded to run past the Machamp and grabbed the bag and doubled back. He saw that Pikachu was being put under pressure and he reached in and grabbed a random pokéball.

"Help me out here." Ash said as he threw the ball. From it emerged, of all things, Misty's Psyduck.

"Psy." It said placing both hands on his head while looking back confused.

"Ok, we can still do this." Just as Ash finished saying this, Psyduck was knocked out by a wayward Pikachu Thunderbolt.

"Damn it!" Ash shouted.

"Starmie, use Ice Beam." Misty called, Ash glanced back and saw Misty had released he Pokémon and followed the path of the ice to where it hit Flygon and the Pokémon collapsed.

"We need to run!" Drew commanded. He recalled his Flygon and Kenny recalled Machamp. After this, Kenny sent out an Alakazam.

"You may have won this time, but you were lucky." Drew smirked. "We know your every move; we always have eyes on you."

With that, the two teleported away.

Ash's was curious at what these words meant but he had to put them aside for now. He then approached the Pokémon that helped them.

"It's been a long time Pidgeot." Ash said while smiling.

The majestic bird bowed its head and allowed Ash to pet it.

"How have you been?"

Pidgeot made noises of pleasure as Ash continued to pet it.

"Good to see you're still protecting people and Pokémon around here."

"Pidgeot, long time no see." Brock said with Misty nodding beside him, after realising both were there, Pidgeot happily flew over to them.

"Do you know that Pokémon Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, he was one of the first Pokémon I ever caught as a Pidgey. It was during my journey of Kanto. Just before I went on to challenge the Silver Conference in Johto, I left him here to help defend a pack of Pidgey against a bunch of Fearow and Spearows. Ever since then I always visit him just before I start another adventure.

"Are you ever tempted to take him with you again?" Max asked.

"Every time." Ash told him. "But the flock here need help badly. I can't take him and leave plenty of Pokémon defenceless.

During everyone's adoration of Pidgeot, Brock chose to approach May and Dawn.

"I know this is hard for both of you, but do you have any idea why Drew and Kenny would do this?"

Both girls shook their head but May refused to meet Brocks eyes and her fist was clenched. Brock decided it was best to let it go for now.

As the group all thanked Pidgeot, Misty had her eyes on Serena, she noticed that she was being rather twitchy the closer they got to Pewter City. The words from Drew as he left just made her even more suspicious.

Eventually the group had to move on and, after bidding goodbye to his old friend, Ash led the way to Pewter City. From there, Brock took the lead and led them towards his house where Flint and Lola were more than welcoming. Somehow, someway everyone managed to fit in the house even with all of Brock's siblings.

Misty, who had been talking to Forrest, re-entered the room and saw someone was missing.

"Where's Serena?" She asked.

"She went to use the phone a while ago." Gaz said while watching a performance video with Max and Dawn on the latter's Pokétch.

Just then Serena walked back in.

"Who were you talking to?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Um...oh...err, my Mom, sure." Serena said looking flustered.

At this, Misty lost it.

"Look, if you want to travel with us you have to be honest!" Misty shouted, causing Gaz, Dawn and Max to look up. "Who have you been on the phone with, first at Ash's house and now here?"

The doorbell went off, but no-one reacted.

"With everything that Cilan, Drew and Kenny said, you aren't exactly coming across as trustworthy!"

Ash then ran in.

"What's going on?" Everyone ignored him.

"What are you trying to say?" Serena fired back, getting angry herself.

"It's you. You are the one who's letting the enemy know what we're doing. It's all you!"

"Know it isn't." Serena shouted.

"Misty, you're jumping to conclusions here." Ash called, trying to calm her down.

"No, I'm not!" Misty screamed. "What have you been hiding? I heard you say on the phone in Pallet that you'll see them around Pewter. Then we ran into Drew and Kenny at the edge of Pewter. Who have you been calling?"

"Me." Came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around and Ash saw a familiar face.

"Cameron?"

"Hey Ash, good to see you again." Cameron said with a smile.

"You too, but what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"You still haven't told them?" Cameron asked Serena.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Serena told him; she then cleared her throat. "After the Kalos League, Ash was going to challenge members of the Elite 4 and I still wanted to travel but I didn't want to hold him back. So, after the League, Cameron was kind enough to offer me the chance to travel with him. Over the time we became closer and now...err"

"We're dating." Cameron piped up with his regular enthusiasm. "You were taking too long." He explained to Serena. Misty was incredibly shocked and embarrassed.

"Serena, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Misty said while hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay Misty, I can't blame you for being paranoid at a time like this. I forgive you." Serena said with a smile. Misty smiled back at her and then left the room.

"Didn't see that coming." Dawn said, still somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, I thought Serena had a thing for Ash." Gaz stated.

"Yo Ash, you don't mind if I tag along for a while, right? I decided to take a break from my journey, I already have 5 Kanto Gym Badges." Cameron asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Ash told him.

"I noticed though that Cameron and Ash have a lot in common." Iris pointed out. "They both are like little kids."

Serena decided to go outside and get some fresh air and after standing there for a few minutes, she heard the door open and looked back to see Ash.

"Hey, I think we should talk." Ash said to her.

"Um, ok what about?" Serena asked, curious about what this is about.

"Our journey in Kalos." Ash answered while taking a seat next to her. "I'm just going to come out and say this, I knew about your feelings in Kalos."

Whatever Serena had expected, it was not this.

"What are you talking about?" She said flustered, her face flushed red.

"Come on, Serena it wasn't exactly a secret." Ash said with a smile. "Even if Miette had to let it slip for me to find out."

Serena made a mental note to kill her next time she saw her.

"Knew you couldn't figure it out by yourself." Serena laughed.

"I just wanted to apologise." Ash told her. "I found out just after the league and we were still traveling for a while after."

Ash took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner, but I just love you as a friend nothing more, and I'm glad to know you've moved on."

Serena had to smile.

"Thank you, Ash, but you don't have to apologise. You can't help how you feel, no one can. I hope you know I still love you as a friend too."

"I know." Ash said, he and Serena shared a quick hug before he got up to re-enter the house. "We need to get some sleep; the way things are going we need all the rest we can get."

**Hope everyone is keeping safe please review and remember to wash your hands.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the gang woke up good and early the next day and were getting ready to move out. As Ash was getting all his stuff together when he heard the phone ring. He never thought twice about it though and continued to pack his bag, placing his last item in. It was a half Pokémon Contest ribbon that he took everywhere with him. Almost as soon as he placed it in the front slot of his bag though, Forrest came in.

"Um, Ash, there's a phone call for you." He said to him.

"For me?" Ash asked heavily confused.

Forrest just nodded and led Ash to the phone. It was a video phone, so Ash was able to see who it was that was calling him. It was someone who he hadn't seen in years. Specifically, since a trip to Alto Mare with Brock and Misty.

"Bianca?"

"Oh Ash, thank God I finally found you." She exclaimed. She looked very flustered and as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, his voice full of concern.

"Lati has gone missing."

Lati was the Latias native to Alto Mare that Ash befriended during his visit there. She was also great friends with Bianca.

"Are you serious?" Ash almost shouted.

"Yes, I'm so worried." Bianca looked close to tears again, she was biting her lip with anxiety.

"Do you think it was Team Rocket again?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure. I know Annie and Oakley were put in jail, but I suppose they could have sent more operatives."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Ash told her.

"I didn't know what else to do or who else to turn too so I decided to reach out to you because you helped so much before." Bianca said.

"Bianca, I promise I'll do all I can to help you and Latias" Ash said with passion.

Bianca smiled for the first time during the call.

"Thank you, Ash." She said quietly.

"Bianca, I have to go, but if you find anything else out let me know." Ash said to her.

"Will do. You keep me informed too." Bianca replied.

"I will. Goodbye Bianca." With that, Ash hung up the phone.

Everything in Ash's life is turning upside down at the moment. He only came home for a quick visit on his Elite 4 challenge and now his friend betrayed him and another one is missing. Add in the revelation of Red and Ash's head was really starting to hurt.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking too much about that, but he couldn't help but have his mind wander to the subject. He wanted to find out more information, but he didn't know how to do it or where to even start.

Ash looked around Brock's house and his mind started wandering back to his first journey through Kanto. Countless memories alongside Misty and Brock. They travelled the region going to many different places, meeting many different people. Some even quite close to here like…

"Oh...that could work." He said aloud.

He saw Brock making his way down the corridor that Ash and the video phone were in.

"Hey Brock, do you mind if I use your phone for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure Ash." Brock answered. "Who are you calling?"

"An old friend." Ash told him.

Brock decided not to pry and only said to him:

"Ok, don't take too long though because we're leaving soon."

"I won't, thanks buddy." Ash said and proceeded to make his phone call.

Ten minutes later, Ash joined the rest of the group outside Brocks house. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder and the group began to set out. For once, the journey seemed quite uneventful. Team Rocket didn't even show up to be blasted away again.

That was until Ash announced that they were to take a little detour.

"What do you mean we've to stop?" Misty asked.

"I need to make a visit to a friend that I haven't seen for a while." Ash said sheepishly.

"Well, who is it?" May asked.

"Giselle." Ash told her.

"Who?" Max asked. "I've never heard of-"

He was cut off though as Brock, who was walking behind everyone else, unexpectedly ran almost through him and to the front of the group.

"Giselle? Of course! My one true love. One of the first entries in my book of beautiful women. Pokémon Tech is near here let's go see-"

He was cut off right there though by a Poison Jab from his Croagunk, causing him to collapse in agony.

"Wow." Max exclaimed.

"Saves me some trouble." Misty shrugged while watching Croagunk drag Brock away.

"Why do we need to stop here Ash?" Gary asked him.

Ash held Gary back a bit and motioned for Leaf to come over.

"It's about what the Professor told us about Red. I just can't help thinking about it and we've been to Pokémon Tech before, so I know they have the pieces to help us."

"With what?" Leaf said, she didn't seem happy about this.

"Yeah Ash." Gary chipped in. "What exactly is your plan? How is this going to help?"

"I have to do something," Ash said frustrated. "Nothing about this adds up."

"Ash you're hurt and blinded," Gary told him. "All that stuff happened years ago; it shouldn't impact what's happening in your life now."

"But what about what happened with Cilan? What about Paul, Drew and Kenny?" Ash asked, his voice rising.

"What? Do you think that's connected to Red and everything?" Leaf asked, bemused at the notion.

"I don't know, but I'll try to find out." Ash told them and with that he walked away and led the group toward Pokémon Tech.

The group passed through the majestic front gates of the school and made their way through the grounds. As they walked, they received plenty of suspicious and dubious looks from the people there.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Dawn asked uncomfortably.

"Probably because we don't really fit in here." Brock remarked.

The group noticed that he had a point. Everyone around was dressed in the pristine Pokémon Tech uniform and they were giving strange looks to the group as they walked through the grounds.

"If they keep giving me these looks, I swear to Arceus I'll make sure they'll never see again." Misty said incredibly annoyed at the constant stares.

"She's kinda scary." Serena whispered to May.

"Yep, that's Misty for you." May laughed. "But be quiet she might hear you."

Serena looked scared at the thought.

"So, Ash, how do you plan to find Giselle?" Brock asked.

"I assume that if I wander around the school for a while, I'll eventually find her." He answered with confidence.

"That's your plan?" Max asked while shaking his head. "You really need to start thinking things out. I mean, do you know how long that could-"

"Ash?"

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw a beautiful teenage girl standing there. She had long black hair and dazzling eyes.

"Hey Giselle, it's been a long time." Ash said with a smile as he walked towards her.

"Shut you up." May said to Max with a laugh.

As Ash reached Giselle, she gave him a hug, causing May to gain a slight frown on her face at this sight.

"Shut you up." Dawn whispered to May, who received a nudge in the ribs from her.

"Is it just me or do you feel really out of place?" Cameron whispered to Gaz.

"I'm surprised they even let us inside the gates I thought we'd have been kicked out by now just of our appearance." Gaz answered trying his best not to draw attention to himself in this high-class area.

Brock on the other hand had absolutely no problem with the eyes of other people as he rushed forward to Giselle with the utmost confidence.

"We have been separated for much too long my love, but you have not left my mind for a single moment. Love has now returned us to each other once again-" Brock was once again cut short from a sharp jab from his trusty Croagunk.

After recovering from Brocks expression with surprising calm, Giselle addressed the group of trainers.

"Okay, well let's go somewhere we can all talk privately so we can get away from any onlookers."

She led the group through the grounds of Pokémon Tech, they were all intrigued with the environment they were passing through. Teenagers stood socialising with pokéballs in one hand and books in the other. All the students stood dressed in very similar clothes, the uniform only varying with the females wearing skirts and the males wearing trousers.

As they walked Gary spoke quietly to Ash.

"What's your plan Ash? Why are we here, what's your plan, what's the point?" Gary sounded exasperated at Ash's decisions.

"We can learn things here that we can't anywhere else." Ash answered. "I know you're just as curious as I am when it comes to the famous Kanto trio and you have a closer connection to it. Giselle can't help us with it."

Gary couldn't argue with that. He was extremely curious to find out answers as to what happened and why his cousin had to suffer his fate, but at the same time he didn't want to get lost in the search for it.

"Fine, but remember you have tough battles coming up and our plan is to go to Vermillion as a team, don't get lost in your own agenda." Gary warned his rival.

Ash nodded.

"Thank you, I won't."

Giselle took the group into a room that had many computers running attached to the walls and circled all around them.

"I'm guessing this is the computer lab." Leaf muttered.

"You are correct." Giselle confirmed. "This is the official Pokémon Tech Database Storage area. Any and all information collected by Pokémon Tech has been stored here."

"This seems like information you shouldn't be giving away..." Iris remarked.

"I trust Ash and I trust in the company that he keeps around him." Giselle shrugged.

"Well to warn you we've had a few trust issues lately so that might not be a wise move." Iris followed up.

This caused Giselle to raise an eyebrow and the mood of the group to dampen.

"Well, there's still the matter as to why we're here." Giselle addressed. "I assume you've informed everyone here too Ash?"

"Actually, no." Ash replied. "It's time I told you all what Professor Oak told the three of us in his study."

Ash began to recount the whole story that Oak had told the Pallet natives. Gary and Leaf chimed in at certain areas where Ash left out information, which because it was Ash, happened quite often. Safe to say once the story had been told everyone in the room was left with a sense of shock.

"So, the famous trainer Red... really did all that?" Brock asked, stunned.

"Yeah he did." Confirmed Leaf.

"Gary, I'm so sorry to hear that about your cousin." Misty said solemnly to the young researcher while patting his arm.

"Thank you, Misty." He responded with a heavy voice.

"So, what does this have to do with why we're here?" May asked.

"I heard from Professor Oak during one of his long rambles when I was at the lab that Pokémon Tech has the access to the most information in the Kanto region, even if a lot of it isn't exactly legal to have." Ash explained.

Giselle showed no reaction to Ash spreading this information.

"So, you're looking for info on Red from the Pokémon Tech files." She deduced.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ash replied.

"And you want me to help you." Giselle continued.

"Yep." Ash said sheepishly.

"Why though Ash?" May inquired worriedly. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"I just need to know." Ash looked dejected and desperate, he wanted answers. "All I heard growing up was how great Red, Blue and Green were as trainers. They were the pinnacle of Kanto and they came from Pallet Town. I looked up to them, especially Red, he was my inspiration for becoming a trainer and now I find out he was this terrible person who betrayed his friends. I need answers."

Everyone was silent for a while following Ash's explanation until May spoke up.

"We understand Ash." She said sweetly. "We care about you and trust you we know you need closure on this, and we'll be with you every step of the way to help you."

May then gave Ash a wide smile that gave him a warm feeling inside.

"Thank you May, and all of you."

Giselle then brought the attention to the task at hand.

"So, Ash what exactly do you want me to look for?"

Ash looked away from May and approached Giselle.

"I need you to look at the reports from 25 years ago for any info about a mysterious trainer or any battles around Mt. Silver. There are usually patrol guards around or cameras in certain are to ensure safety so I'm sure someone picked up something."

"That sounds like a real long shot Ash." Dawn remarked.

"Yeah even if there is footage or reports of someone it might not be Red." Serena added.

"Well standing here talking won't solve anything either." Leaf sighed. "And you know that Ash is going to let us leave till we try."

"Fair enough." Giselle said. "I'll pull up all we have but there will be a lot, so I'll need all your help. I'll transfer the information to you all so pick a computer each and I'll send it."

With that everyone sat down at a computer and got to work.

"So, Giselle how did Pokémon Tech get all these files?" Gary asked.

"I'm not legally permitted to answer that question." Giselle said shiftily.

"Ah, I see." Gary responded with a slight smirk on his face.

The group spent the next while pouring over video feeds of several Mt. Silver spots and the online text files that guards have filled out after their shifts. They found numerous instances of someone suspicious being around but after checking the other sources them found they were all dead ends.

It didn't take long for frustration to build up.

"How long are we going to be stuck here doing this?" Misty exclaimed, clearly agitated with the activities.

"Yeah I don't know if we're going to find anything here." Max sighed while rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

Cameron was slumped on his desk and looked to be asleep, an occasional snore breaking out from him.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Giselle spoke up.

Everyone perked up at this statement and all squeezed around the computer that Giselle was operating.

"This report states that there was a shady figure at the top of Mt. Silver for quite some time and was known to have Pokémon, there was reports of certain marks on the landscape only possible from Pokémon attacks. As well as this there was eyewitness accounts saying there was a Charizard flying overhead and a sighting of what appeared to be a Lapras in days round this time. Lapras could make sense due to the climate of Mt. Silver, but the Charizard belong to a trainer, there's no reason a Charizard would be at Mt. Silver at that time of year."

"Well we do know that Red owned both a Charizard and a Lapras." Brock remarked.

"Is there anything else?" Gary probed.

"Well we have this video of someone in the distance returning a Pokémon that we can't make out and then... well I'll let you watch it yourself." Giselle then brought up a video and allowed it to play.

The group saw someone barely distinguishable due to the distance and weather conditions. They seemed to hold up an arm and some energy seemed to transport into it, strongly suggesting that it was someone returning a Pokémon. Then a different figure appeared at the corner of the screen. The group could make out this person a bit better. Judging by the build, it seemed to be a fully-grown man and he had a quadruped creature stood beside him. Both the people and the Pokémon stood for a while, there was no sound feed, but common sense suggests they were talking. After around 15 minutes the first person they spotted made their way to the second and extended their arm and the second person responded. A handshake was made and the two left the screen along with the quadruped.

"Now, wait and see this." Giselle told them.

She rewound the feed and then paused at the point just before they left the cameras vicinity. She then zoomed in as much as possible.

"Now this doesn't really narrow things down but..."

Once the image was fully enhanced and clarified, they got a clear look at the first person's face.

On his head was a red hat with a white brim, a hat that was synonymous with one trainer.

"Red..." Ash whispered.

**Hope you're all continuing to stay safe and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on your thoughts so far, it helps the story and me as a writer. Keep safe everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, Apologies for the long wait but as I'm sure you know things are crazy in the World right now. Anyways here's the newest chapter hope you all enjoy please leave a review, whether it's positive or negative. Just want to know how you guys are finding the story thus far. Once again, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you for your help Giselle but it's time we get going." Gary spoke up.

"What, why? We're finally getting somewhere." Ash shouted.

"You have an important battle coming up against an Elite 4 trainer and you're getting side-tracked, you're falling too deep into this. I know all this means a lot to you because of how you looked up to Red, but you have to let this go for now." Gary retorted, getting angry himself.

"Why are you trying to stop me? I know about the battle I'll prepare but this is important too!" Ash's voice rose with every word he spoke.

"That's just its Ash you're saying you will do it, but you haven't even given it any thought have you? You have been fixed on this whole Red thing and pushed your responsibilities to the side! We didn't push each other and battle each other all our lives in every aspect just to see each other fall short! I have a closer personal connection to this whole situation, or have you forgotten about that?" Gary's frustrations were exploding from his voice as he spoke.

Ash was caught off guard by this. He had to admit Gary was right, throughout their long rivalry the biggest benefit of it was the fact they pushed each other to limits they may not have been able to reach before. Ash benefited from this the most as Gary was the better battler off the bat, inspiring Ash to become the person he was today. Was he really throwing this away now? Over a figurehead in his life, not even someone he knew personally.

"He's right Ash." Misty piped up. "This can wait, we have more pressing matters."

"We're all here for you and the best thing we can do is to help you train." Dawn said kindly.

"You're right I need to push this to the back of my mind for now and focus on Lucian." Ash admitted.

May could tell that Ash was still down about the situation though and whenever Ash's normal cheerful demeanour was disturbed a little bit of her hurt inside. She walked up and placed her hand on his arm.

"We'll stick with you through everything Ash, but we need to focus right now. We can always come back to this and we'll help you with that as much as we can too." She emphasised these words with sweet smile.

Ash looked May in her sapphire eyes and felt a surge of warmth pass through him, he never realised he could be so enamoured by them.

"Thank you May." He said with a smile, hoping that May could sense his appreciation through his reaction.

May found herself just staring at Ash's smile, she could feel the genuine warmth and emotion filtering through from it and passing into her body and being filled with it. It was a feeling she never felt before but had always wanted to.

This exchange wasn't lost on all the others in the group. Gaz gave Dawn a nudge and the two of them snickered at the two. Everyone was smiling and nudging each other at the sight except for Max who was wondering what was going on and why were Ash and May still looking at each other. Eventually Ash broke the gaze.

"Well, we better be moving on. Thank you so much for your help Giselle."

"No problem Ash it was good to see you again and to meet you all." She said with a smile. "If you need any other help at all just let me know."

Giselle walked the group to the main gates, and they all said their goodbyes. After the exchange of farewells, the group was on their way. Brock then decided to address them all.

"Well, I think we keep going forward until sundown and then we set up camp for the night and then I'll get dinner started, that sound good with everyone?" He spoke up.

Everyone nodded and voiced their approval except Iris who had her head down. Dawn sensed this and decided to try cheer her up.

"Just wait till you taste Brocks cooking Iris, it's the best you'll ever have." She said with a wink.

"It's even better than that of a connoisseur." Ash added.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu voiced jumping from Ash's shoulder to sit on Iris' head.

Iris could feel the kindness emanating from all the people here, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of sadness and anger at what Cilan has done. She looked down at Axew in her arms.

"Xew, Axew." He proclaimed with a smile, trying to cheer his trainer up.

While looking at her oldest friend Iris came to a decision. She can't get closure on what happened to Cilan unless she can ask him herself, so she'll have to push it to the back of her mind right now, just like Ash is doing. She will make the effort with everyone as much as possible and when the time comes get her answers from Cilan.

"That sounds great." She exclaimed, raising her head to give everyone a smile.

After she spoke everyone's mood lifted and they all were chatting and laughing light heartedly.

"Oh, I can't wait to try Brock's food." Serena squealed. "Ash told me so much about it in Kalos."

"Me neither." Cameron added. "It sounds awesome."

Ash soon began to drool at the thoughts of Brocks food.

"I'm so ready for this food I can't think of anything else." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You're such a kid." Iris muttered with her hands outstretched in exasperation causing the group to laugh.

After another couple hours walking through the route they stopped in a clearing and set up camp. They all began to construct their tents and Brock set up his grill and brought out all his cooking utensils. While he was cooking up the meals for both people and Pokémon everyone else took tasks of gathering water, firewood or watching out for wild Pokémon. As the time for dinner loomed closer May stood up.

"Well I'm going to wash up before dinner." She then began to make her way down to the small stream nearby.

"Wait May can I borrow your Pokétch for a while? I'm bored." Max cried out.

"Yeah sure." She took it off her wrist and handed it to her brother. "Don't mess with it too much though because I won't get to charge it again till we reach Vermillion." She then walked through the trees towards the stream.

She knelt by the flowing water and splashed the cool liquid on her face and rubbed it in, she then scrubbed her hands and up her arms. She stared at her reflection in the clear surface. She fixed her bandana a little and checked her hair. She remembered her original travels through Hoenn with Ash Max and Brock, in particular that day that they encountered Oscar and Andi. Ash had been annoyed at her for doing what she is now, looking too much at her reflection. They then started bickering more than they probably ever had, causing the couple they just met to be convinced Ash and May were in love. At the time both scoffed at the notion. They were best friends, they cared for each other deeply but as friends.

Things didn't stay that way for long though, as they travelled together and learned more about each other they became closer and closer and feelings began to change. They trained together, combatted Team Rocket together and even swam with Luvdisc together. Leaving him to go to Johto was the hardest thing she ever had to do but it was something necessary for her own growth, even if it was where her worst memories came from. For all she knew though these thoughts were all one sided, Ash's denseness being a real obstacle for her.

"_Well,"_ May thought to herself. _"All I can do keep showing him how much I care and wait for him to reciprocate, even if he doesn't see me the same way I know we'll always be friends."_

As May turned to make her way back to the camp something caught her eye, a glimmer of red by a bed of rock on the shore of the stream. She approached it slowly, many years of being trapped by Team Rocket in the past left her wary. After making sure that the coast was clear she walked right up to it and examined it. It appeared to be a small object in the shape of a marble. When giving it a closer look May realised it was actually white with what looked like a sort of aura inside it. The energy had a red outline with some black in the middle. As she rolled it around her fingers, she felt a slight feeling of warmth from one of the pokéballs on her hip.

"Huh, how strange." She said aloud. She decided to pocket the object and made her way back to her friends, maybe they knew what it could be.

Despite her caution when it came to the object, May did fail to see a looming presence deeper in the nature's shadows.

The presence of two people dressed in all white with a large red 'R' on their chest and a Pokémon with a gold charm on its forehead.

"What do you think that thing was?" James whispered to his partners.

"I don't know but it was a piece of beauty unbefitting to a twerp like her." Jessie scoffed.

"Looked pretty valuable too." Said a Meowth in perfect English but a strange accent. "Should we try take it off her?"

"No." Jessie commanded quickly. "We have strict instructions to follow them and not to engage."

"She's right." James said in a very reserved way. "You saw how the boss was when he was giving us that order, he really meant it."

"We can't afford to mess up on this one." Jessie said looking slightly scared. "This is a very important mission from what we heard from him. If we don't do well, we could be fired or worse."

They collectively gulped at the thought.

"Who'd have thought that following the twoips and failing all these times would have paid off?" Meowth noted.

"That's the only reason we got this mission." James sighed. "Follow the lead twerp and notify him when he gets near our temporary headquarters."

"I wonder why that is though." Jessie said thoughtfully. "Does he want him to avoid the base or is he looking for a conflict?"

"Maybe we could ask him next time we call to update?" James mused.

"Fat chance he'd tell us. Maybe we should ask those new recruits, since they know everything going on already." Meowth spewed bitterly.

"I'd like to avoid them at all costs." Jessie scoffed. "Too many bad run ins in the past. We don't even know their intentions."

"Well, do we even know our own intentions?" James asked hesitantly, he was simply answered with silence. After a few more moments without a sound Jessie spoke up.

"Well, they've settled down for the night we should do the same. Let's find a good place away from any wild Pokémon."

As she said this, she stepped on a branch that caused an unexpectedly loud crack. The sound reverberated through the area they were in and a bush then began to rustle. Immediately the Team Rocket trio froze in fear and stared at the bush. They saw, to their surprise, a small sleuth of Teddiursa's poke out from the shrubbery.

"Oh, it's just some little tykes." James exclaimed in relief.

"Okay little Teddiursa's, shoo, move out of our way." Jessie accompanied these words with exaggerated gestures of swinging her arms. The Little Bear Pokémon scuttled off away from Team Rocket into the trees.

"That was easy." She commented.

"I wonder what those baby Pokémon were doing here all alone." James pondered.

"Yeah, usually they aren't left by themselves that young." Meowth added. He then shrugged.

The group went to move forward again until they heard a growl behind them. The fear rose in them once again and they turned around slowly to face the terrifying sight of a group of Ursaring's standing imposingly over them.

"I guess they weren't alone…" Meowth said terrified.

The Ursarings then began to form a powerful energy in the back of their mouths. They reared back ready to release the full power they had stored upon the two trainers and the Pokémon.

"They're about to us Hyper Beam!" Meowth shouted, completely scared.

Suddenly a flash of energy appeared from Jessie's waist. The energy then began to take the physical form of a large blue creature with a black, flat tail with what appeared to be eyes on it.

"Wobbbuuuffettttt!" It cried loudly, standing firm while giving a salute to the sight of the Ursaring before it.

"Wobbuffet, perfect, use Counter!" Jessie screamed terrified.

"Wobba." It exclaimed glowing in an orange aura. The Ursaring's released their full power Hyper Beam and it went right through Wobbuffets attempted defence and caused an explosion that sent Team Rocket flying.

"Why didn't Counter work." Jessie cried, filled with anger.

"Jessie, Counter stops physical moves, not special ones like Hyper Beam." Meowth remarked flying through the air.

"Oh… now you tell me." Jessie replied dejected as she soared.

"Some things never change. "James sighed, flying with his partners.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN"

"WOBBBBBAAAFFFEEETTTT"

With that they disappeared in the night sky with a glint.

Meanwhile in a building not far from Vermillion near a waterfall, a tall man wearing a sophisticated all white suit made his way to a comfortable chair behind a desk while an elegant four-legged cat like creature stood beside it. They were not alone in the room however, once the suited man sat down, he faced the two people that he invited here. Two male adolescents, one with green hair and another with purple.

"So, Paul, you were successful?" The man enquired.

"Yeah, I got the Mewtwo." He said bluntly.

"Excellent, good work." A smile crept across the seated man's face. "I assume you recovered the Latios and Darkrai from the captive we captured?"

"Yeah, pretty easily." Paul remarked.

"It was easy cause he was dead." Drew muttered.

"We had to take precautions." His boss sighed. "He was a powerful trainer, took down a lot of our grunts before our admin got to him."

"I'm guessing I wasn't summoned for a battle analysis." Paul sniped. "Why am I here?"

"Watch your tone." He was warned, this accompanied by a growl from the large cat. "Just because you're both important operatives it doesn't mean that you can show me any less respect."

"Anyway. Giovani… I mean sir," Drew changed up after getting a glare from the Rocket boss. "Why are we here?"

"Your next assignments." Giovani took some files from the drawers in his desk and gave them to the two young men.

"Paul, you must go back to Sinnoh and lure out Cresselia with the captured Darkrai's pokéball, even the presence of Darkrai through the ball will be enough to have it emerge, it's that strong a bond. Drew, I want you to take that partner of yours and go to the Ocean Temple, formerly known as Samiya in Hoenn. There's a Manaphy living there that we need. It also has a special connection to the people you hate so much, and the one you care about."

"I don't care for anyone, anymore." Drew snarled.

"Is the poor delicate co-ordinator a touch sensitive?" Paul mocked.

"Shut up, you pathetic trainer! You don't have an ounce of class in your body." Drew shot back.

Paul just scoffed at the irritated Drew.

"Enough, both of you." Giovani scolded. "I didn't bring both of you in to listen to childish squabbling. Paul, get going, Drew remain here for a moment."

Paul left with one last glare to his colleague. He proceeded through the door leaving Drew alone with his boss.

"So, if your outburst taught us anything it's that you still harbour feeling for those group of trainers that have caused my organization so much trouble." Giovani said to him.

"I don't have feelings for M-"

"That's not what I meant." Giovani talked over him. "You have hatred for the Pallet Town trainer and lust for the Petalburg co-ordinator, you seek ownership. Quite selfish and deluded of you I must say."

Drew's fist clenched, he was having his thoughts and emotions analysed and unravelled before him. Still, he was having trouble making sense of his feelings himself. Did he really see May that way? Even if he did, was he so wrong? It shows his love. He was only sure of one thing, he despised Ketchum.

It was important that he remained calm, especially in front of Giovani.

"You seem to think you know me pretty well." Drew said with a sly smile.

"That's because I do." Giovani replied.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Drew replied, rolling his eyes.

"No," Giovani then looked straight into the emerald eyes of the LaRousse native. "I recruited you while you were in Sinnoh and you accepted and even brought along another talented co-ordinator. Since I've noticed you two seem to place your own goals above the teams in certain instances, like in Veridian Forrest recently."

"How did you know about that?" Drew asked, dropping his cool demeanour.

"I have eyes on everyone at all times, I'm a powerful man." Giovani answered. "You ruined your cover; you could've planned a covert operation of taking that group down from within but the two of you ruined the prospects of that."

"It was Kenny's idea, then he got cold feet and hesitated, but we committed to the plan."

"And you failed." Giovani snarled. "Do not let it happen again. In order to succeed in this world, you must eliminate emotions, be cold. Emotions are a sign of weakness, something to be exploited. I thought you of all people would understand that. If you two want to be successful here, you must adhere to this. Now get out, get your partner and go to Hoenn immediately."

Drew gave a curt nod and exited the room. He took a deep breath once he entered the corridor. He and Kenny had to shape up if they want to reach their goals, but for now they had to follow orders.

Giovani looked away from the door that Drew had just exited and towards a phone that was ringing on his desk. He did not have a videophone like the vast majority of others as if anyone somehow managed to get a line through they couldn't see his face.

"Who is it?" He answered gruffly.

"Now is that anyway to answer the phone from your favourite employee?"

A very dainty voice rang over the phone.

"Just tell me what info you have? Are those three idiots still sticking to their assignment?"

"Yes indeed, they're still tracking fine." The voice thrilled back.

"You timed this call well, I want you to follow Team C to Hoenn, make sure they get the job done."

"Only if you say please." The voice replied cheekily.

"GET IT DONE!" Giovani shouted down the phone, his patience completely run out. "Why have all our recent recruits been so talented yet so strange?"

His eyes then fell on a file lying in his still open drawer. The file had a red font written over the brown cover saying: Code L.

"I really can only rely on one member, and even he I have questions about."

**That's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review. Stay safe out there. #Blacklivesmatter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, new chapter up, hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the delay. If anybody actually reads this part I've actually entered an Advanceshipping Fanfic competition and my entry is up right now so if you want to check it out it'd be on my profile here, I'd really appreciate it. Please leave a review if you'd like, stay safe everyone!**

**Chapter 7**

May made her way back into the clearing that her friends were settled in. A wonderful aroma filled her nostrils as she stepped through the brush and her eyes followed her nose to see Brock finishing up what would surely be an exemplary meal. As he was adding the finishing touches, Ash was hovering over his shoulder with a dreamy look on his face. Meanwhile Pikachu had managed to sneak the bottle of ketchup away from Brock and was enjoying it all to himself while Piplup and Axew just shook their heads. May simply smiled at the sight at the Pokémon but her smile grew whenever she looked backed at Ash.

"Hey May, you were a long time." Serena remarked.

"Oh yeah, sorry," May replied, breaking out of her stare. "I was just taking in the nature." She then felt the object in her pocket. "Oh yeah, do any of you know what this might be?" May removed the marble like item to show the group.

Immediately Gaz's eyes widened, and Gary stood up from his seat and approached May. Brock looked away from his cooking and gasped, inadvertently allowing Ash to steal a bit of food from under his nose.

"Can I see that?" Gary asked, transfixed with the matter.

"Uh… yeah sure." As soon as she answered he snatched it from her hands.

"So, this is what it looks like." Gary muttered under his breath.

"Ummm Gary? Do you know what it is?" Misty spoke up.

Dawn noticed that Gaz also shared a similar reaction to Gary but seemed more familiar with it.

"Hey, you have any idea why it's such a big deal? What is it?" She asked him.

Immediately Gaz looked down at the shooter sleeve he always wore on his right arm.

"It's a mega stone." Gaz answered, he said it loud enough for everyone to hear and the group showed a look of collective surprise. It even caused Ash and Pikachu to stop picking at their food.

"No way." Cameron exclaimed.

"A mega stone…oh my Arceus." May said under her breath.

"What Pokémon could it be for though?" Iris asked.

"May it's a long shot, but when you found this did any of your pokéballs shake or anything?" Gary asked, still examining the stone.

"No nothing like that I …" Then she remembered. "Wait, I did get like a warm sensation from one of them."

"Can you bring out whichever Pokémon was in that ball?" Gary asked.

"Uh… sure." May picked up the ball and looked at it, she slightly hesitated.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on May you should do it." Ash told her. "This is great, this could be a real chance to prove how much your Pokémon care about you and you care about them, and we all know how true that is."

The slight hesitation May felt immediately disappeared as soon as she heard Ash's words and saw the meaning of them in his eyes.

She nodded and gave him a smile.

"You're right, thank you." May told him.

"First time for everything." Ash replied with a laugh.

Dawn and Gaz exchanged a look.

"You were right about those two." Gaz told her.

"Told you, I believe you owe me a meal next time we all eat at our next stop." Dawn reminded him.

"A bet's a bet." Gaz sighed.

"And I'll probably want dessert." Dawn teased.

"Make the most of it I'm winning the next one." Gaz said, lamenting the future loss of what's in his wallet.

The two then began to laugh.

"I don't think Ash and May are the only ones." Serena remarked, causing the two teens to blush.

All attention then again turned to May as she threw the pokéball into the air.

The pokéball opened and a mass of whit energy emerged from it and began to take the shape of a large bipedal Pokémon covered in red except for the cuffs of its legs which were a dull yellow. At the end of both his hands and feet were very sharp talons which would cause major damage if used aggressively against any person or Pokémon.

"Blazekin!" It roared throwing its arms out wide.

"Woah..." Cameron exclaimed in awe, having only been to Unova and Kalos he never saw one in real life. "It looks so cool!"

Pikachu ran forward to greet his old friend. He was followed by Piplup who met Blazekin had met before in Sinnoh.

"Pikachu Pi." Pikachu exclaimed from the shoulders of the Blaze Pokémon.

"Pip Piplup." Piplup followed up.

Blazekin greeted them both before turning to May.

"Hey Blaziken, I found this thing by the river and it seemed to cause a reaction from your pokéball, do you know anything about that?"

Blaziken shook his head but his eyes were transfixed on the small gem. The gem then began to glow slightly in May's hand. Blaziken felt a surge of warmth within him, he felt as if it was something natural to him, something that belonged to him.

This feeling was not lost on May. She understood Blaziken extremely well and she knew that this stone was compatible with her starter. She felt warmth spreading throughout her fingertips that held the stone.

"It's definitely a Mega Stone." Gary concluded. "I done some small studies when I visited Kalos but have never been this close to one."

"Go ahead May, give it to Blaziken." Gaz encouraged.

May looked at Ash one last time, he gave her an encouraging smile and nod. She breathed out slowly and held the stone out for Blaziken to take.

Slowly, Blaziken took the stone from May in his sharp talons and held it.

Everyone stood still, waiting to see what will happen.

"Of course, for the Mega Evolution to actually occur May would need a Key Stone herself." Gary stated.

Everyone at once fell over in disappointment.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier before we all got excited?" Misty yelled at the trainee professor.

"That was just anticlimactic." Max remarked.

"Where can I get this Key Stone thing?" May asked.

"Well usually you get one from a regional professor." Gaz told her. "At first only Professor Sycamore was allowed to distribute them but he then decided it was best to give every professor the right to do so because he trusts all of them."

"So, do I need to get one from Professor Birch." May asked.

"No, not necessarily. You can get one from any professor it doesn't have to be your regional professor." Gaz explained, he then turned his arm to show his forearm and the item that was attached to his sleeve. It was a stone with multiple colours illuminated within it. From top to bottom it went purple, dark blue, light blue, green then yellow. In the middle of the stone there was a symbol that resembled the structure of DNA.

"This is my Key Stone, though I'm from Unova I got mine from Professor Sycamore when I was travelling through Kalos. He saw the bond I had with my Absol and trusted me with it."

May's eyes gazed longingly at the Key Stone.

"I want one." She cried out. "I deserve one, me and Blaziken have a stronger bond than anyone."

"Well you better hope that one of the professors you've met believe that." Gary told her.

"Don't worry May, I bet you that Professor Oak will give you one." Ash chimed in. "I'm positive he knows how great your bond with your Pokémon is. I've told him all about you and how great you are with your Pokémon and-"

Ash stopped talking as his face flooded red.

"Poor Ash, it's both entertaining and painful to watch." Brock laughed.

"Thank you, Ash, ever since we started travelling again, you've known exactly what to say." May smiled at him, giving him a small squeeze on the shoulder.

"Come on everyone, dinner is ready!" Brock announced to the group.

Everyone settled down and began to eat the delectable meal that Brock had prepared for them. Once everyone had finished eating, they all sat around the fire and began to talk about their journeys thus far.

"So, Serena you competed in Pokémon Showcases right?" Dawn asked. "I've seen a couple of them on TV, they're so cool."

"Yeah during my travels through Kalos I competed in lots of them, hoping to become like Aria. But I decided I wanted to try something different, so I went to Hoenn to try Pokémon Contest." Serena explained.

"Hoenn contests are tough, aren't they?" May asked. "I heard you did really well though."

"Yeah I managed to reach the final, but I lost to someone named Solidad." Serena replied sadly.

"Solidad is tough, I haven't even beaten her yet." May remarked.

"Me neither." Dawn added. "If she had entered the Kanto Contests I probably wouldn't have won."

"So, what's next Serena?" Brock asked.

"Well me and Cameron are thinking are going to Unova next. He wants to make one more run at the league and I want to try Pokémon Musicals, they look amazing." She answered, her eyes gleaming.

"I really think I can win the league this year!" Cameron shouted. "I came so close last time I know I can do it!"

"Well if you're going to Unova after this journey I can show you around for a bit." Iris told them. "I need to get back to Opelucid City if I have any hope of becoming a Dragon Master."

"Xew, Axew." Axew nodded while perched on Iris' head.

"How's the world of Pokémon medicine Brock?" Iris continued. "I bet it can be tough.

"It's a lot of study and research but it's very rewarding." Brock stated with a smile. "Helping a sick Pokémon to become healthy and happy again is one of the best feelings in the world."

"Yeah you really helped me out when my Starmie got hurt, I was so scared when her jewel began to dull." Misty chimed in. "You managed to get her back healthy in no time at all."

"Well I couldn't let the star Pokémon of the Cerulean Gym Leader be injured, could I?" Brock laughed. "Otherwise your reputation as one of the strongest Gym Leaders in Kanto would be on the line."

"Hey, I have plenty of strong Pokémon!" Misty protested. As soon as she said this one of her pokéballs immediately opened.

"Psyduck?" Misty's Psyduck emerged, confused himself as to why he was outside his ball.

"Not now, I wasn't talking about you!" Misty yelled and withdrew Psyduck. She then turned to Gary. "With all your Pokémon research can you not figure out why that keeps happening?"

"Hey if you're having problems with your pokéballs talk to Kurt, it's not my department." Gary laughed. "I'm just trying to understand Pokémon on a deeper level, if me and Gramps come across a solution though we'll be sure to let you know first."

Misty just smiled and shook her head.

"I may have to challenge your gym when I go to Kanto Misty." Gaz told her. "I mean your Psyduck looks eager for a battle, hate to disappoint it."

There were a few laughs shared as Ash stared deeply into the campfire, there has been something on his mind ever since Viridian Forest and he figured it was about time he asked it.

"Hey May, Dawn?" He spoke up. "What happened between you and Kenny and Drew?"

Everyone fell silent and all eyes pointed at the two co-ordinators.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Well after what happened in Viridian Forest. I thought neither of them would do anything to hurt you but after that I figured something had to have changed."

Dawn took a deep breath and turned to May.

"I don't know what happened with you two but with Kenny and I things just fell apart for no real reason."

"After me and Buneary finished up with her Pokémon modelling, my original plan was to go to Unova for the journey and meet up with you Ash. When I thought about it more though I decided to go on my own travels because I never done it before and I wanted to know that if I was to travel with you guys again, I wouldn't be a burden. That I could be independent and useful to the group."

"You were never a burden Dawn." Brock told her.

"Yeah, you were great to travel with." Ash stated. "We had so much fun and we got us through a lot of tough situations."

"Thank you." Dawn smiled, but her eyes were still sad. "Apparently Kenny thought I'd be fun to travel with too. Remember he offered me to travel with him towards the end of our Sinnoh experience? Well I turned him down because my plan was to continue to travel with you. I don't know if I told you this, but I sent him a letter saying I'm not going with him. I didn't want to hurt him though, so I let him down easy, I told him as long as we shared the same dream of winning a Grand Festival that we'd meet again. Turns out we did meet again when I competed in the Kanto circuit, I thought it'd be fun to meet with a long-time friend whenever there was a contest."

Dawn breathed out slowly gathering her thoughts.

"Turns out he wanted more than that."

Dawns mind was cast back to her first journey through Kanto.

_Dawn stood looking out from the balcony of her room in the Pokémon centre of Saffron City. She swept her eyes across the landscape of the town until they rested on the gym. Apparently, it happened to be one of the strongest gyms in all of Kanto led by Sabrina. She wondered how Ash fared in his battle against her, he must have beaten her to get to the Indigo Conference, but it couldn't have been easy. Just as she finished this thought, she heard a knock on her door._

_She walked over and opened it and saw Kenny standing in the corridor._

_"Kenny, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised._

_"I came to see you Dee-Dee." He said with a smile before then walking past Dawn into the room._

_"Oh, well come in..." She said bemusedly._

_"To be honest Dawn, I came here because I need to talk to you about something." Kenny told her, his tone changing from his usual light-hearted one to a more serious one._

_"You can talk to me about anything Kenny, we've been friends as long as I can remember." Dawn replied with a sweet smile._

_"Right, well, of course I mean-" Kenny seemed very awkward and his cheeks were tinged with red._

_"It's okay Kenny, don't worry, whatever it is you can tell me." She gave him another smile for encouragement._

_"Thank you, okay here goes... Dee-Dee, I like you, I've liked you for a long time now. I mean like as in, like-like."_

_Dawn kept her smile going despite knowing just how much her response will hurt her fellow friend from Twinleaf._

_"I know." She said simply._

_"Is that all you have to say?" He said, his voice full of hurt._

_"I don't know what else to say." Dawn said, dropping her smile. "I've known for a while. I suspected it when you asked me to travel with you back in Sinnoh, but I knew for sure when you followed me to Johto last year. You left halfway through your progress of Hoenn just to see me and go against me."_

_"I didn't know where you were by the time, I had started in Hoenn! I even went back to Twinleaf to see your Mom, but she was out of town. I wouldn't have known until I saw you competing in a contest in Lavender Town. So, I followed you there because I just want to be with you!" Kenny's voice was getting louder as he talked, transforming his hurt into anger, denial and sadness._

_"I'm sorry Kenny, I just don't feel the same way. You're my friend and I'll always care for you, but only as a friend I'm afraid."_

_"Why?" He shouted, spit flying out of his mouth in his rage. "What's wrong with me that you don't like me? And why did you say those things in your letter if you didn't like me?"_

_Dawn was starting to get a little afraid of Kenny, he looked as if he could lose control. She also didn't have any of her Pokémon, Nurse Joy was giving them a check-up downstairs._

_"There's nothing wrong with you Kenny, I just don't like you in that way. It's just how I feel. I meant everything in my letter, I wanted to see you again and I'm happy we shared a dream of winning a Grand Festival, it's a connection we have that I still treasure to this day."_

_Kenny's eyes were still filled with anger and Dawn was even wondering whether he was listening to her at all._

_"You didn't come with me because your plan was to stay with Ash, right?" He asked her, his voice low now but still aggressive._

_"Yes, I wanted to keep going with Ash and Brock, but I decided to stay in Sinnoh for a while because an opportunity came, and I couldn't pass it up." Dawn answered honestly._

_"Ever since you've met him all he's done is get in between us." Kenny clenched his fists tighter with every word he spoke._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked, she was getting slightly angry herself, having a sense of where Kenny was going with this._

_"You chose him over me Dawn! You chose a trainer you knew for about a year over your lifelong friend who shared your dream!" Kenny couldn't hold back tears anymore, they began to streak down his face._

_"It's not that simple," Dawn shouted at her friend. "I went with Ash because he was the one who taught me about everything, he showed me how wonderful life alongside Pokémon is, he showed me how to make the most of everything in life and supported me whenever I needed it. You never done that; all you did was tease me. The only time you ever acknowledged me was when I got one over on you. Be honest, you only saw me as a friend once I started doing well in Contests, before that you only saw me as a laughingstock!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Kenny roared as he threw something across the room. The door to the room then opened and the two teens turned to find Nurse Joy standing there._

_"I could hear the commotion downstairs, is everything okay?" She asked with a concerning look in her eyes._

_"I said all I came here to say, I got your answer." Kenny then turned to leave. As he was walking out Dawn picked up what he had thrown across the room. It was a blue clasped bag and Dawn recalled it was what Kenny used to hold his contest ribbons._

_"Kenny, don't forget you ribbons." She said extending her hand out with the bag resting there._

_Kenny only stopped walking once he reached the doorway._

_"I don't want them, I don't care." He spat; his voice venomous. "I don't want to share a dream with you anymore."_

_Dawns hand dropped limply to her side as Kenny disappeared out the door. After being asked was she okay by Nurse Joy a couple of times, she stood alone in her room once again, and it was then when she finally could not hold back the tears anymore._

"That was the last I saw of him until Viridian Forest." Dawn finished up.

"I'm so sorry Dawn, he was totally out of line." Misty told the Sinnoh native with a hand on her shoulder.

"Pip, Plup Piplup." Dawn's longest Pokémon nuzzled up to his trainer, hoping to cheer her up.

"Thank you, guys." She said sweetly with a smile. "That's my story anyway, what about you May?"

All eyes turned to the co-ordinator from Petalburg.

She took a deep breath, getting ready to tell her tale.

"Drew finally showed his true colours."


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

_May was sitting in a nice, cosy café in Goldenrod City with a terrific view of The Radio Tower. As she was looking out on the terrain, she was playing with the contest ribbons she held in her pocket. She had 2 so far and now was only three away from the opportunity to compete and win the Johto Grand Festival. She was imagining herself winning with a trophy in her hand in a beautiful dress. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realise a red headed girl approach her and sat across from her._

_The girl cleared her throat and May startled and eventually turned to face the person who now was in her company. She was a pretty, young girl with long red hair, and she wore a yellow dress. She was looking at May with a wide smile. She seemed familiar to the young co-ordinator_

_'She must be involved in Contests in some way if she's here at this time of year, or maybe she's just a fan. Wait a fan! She had fans?'_

"_Hi May, long time no see." The girl chimed across the table._

"_Oh... hi." May replied hoping her voice didn't betray her uncertainty as to who the girl is._

"_You don't remember me, do you?" The girl asked her face turning into a frown._

_Now that she really thought about it, this girl looked very familiar. There was a moment of awkward silence as may searched through her memory to recall who this was._

"_Brianna, is that you?" May squealed shocked._

_The girls face perked up into a smile again and she began to laugh._

"_Yes, it's me, been too long hasn't it May?" Brianna had really changed over the years._

"_Yes, it has considering I didn't recognise you." May laughed. "Look at you, you're so grown up!"_

"_Yep I'm all mature and fully focused now, I even have three Contest Ribbons so far." Brianna said with a wink._

"_What? You have three? I only have two!" May cried. "I have to catch up to you, and I'll do it right here in the Goldenrod Contest!"_

_May's voice changed from panic to determination as she raised her hand into a fist with a confident smile to match._

"_I wouldn't count on it if I were you," Brianna dismissed, wagging her finger. "There's a lot of strong co-ordinators here. Me, of course, and Drew's here too."_

"_Oh, so you know Drew is here too, do you?" May smirked. "Do you still have that big crush on him?"_

"_Uhhhhh, I guess you can say that." Brianna answered, her face flushing red. She then gained a smirk of her own. "Do you still have that big crush on Ash?"_

_This time it was May's turn to blush._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered, touching the tips of her fingers against each other._

"_Yeah, sure." Brianna laughed. "Have you spoken to Drew much since you got to Johto?"_

"_Not really, I seen him at the contest in Azalea Town, he seemed like his usual self. Other than that, I haven't really seen him." May admitted._

"_Oh, that contest was a while ago, I thought he might have told you by now if you saw him." Brianna added, she looked to be getting slightly awkward._

"_Told me what?" May asked curiously._

"_Well me and Drew are actually going out now." Brianna told the co-ordinator she looked up to._

"_Oh, wow really?" May was shocked at this information. She knew that Brianna a big crush of Drew back during her first trip through Hoenn, but she always assumed it was just admiration more than anything, especially considering she was quite young at the time. Processing those emotions can be very tricky, as May knows very well._

"_I'm so happy for you guys." May told her fellow co-ordinator. She reached across the table to give her friend a hug. "You've achieved one of your dreams but I'm afraid you won't get your other one of winning the Grand Festival."_

"_You keep dreaming that." Brianna laughed. "If I can be honest with you May, I'm surprised you're taking this so well. I mean I heard you always preferred Ash, but I still thought you had something for Drew, especially when I saw you two talk all those years ago."_

_May simply shook her head with a smile._

"_I always thought of Drew as a friend, and a good one at that, but there were no stronger feelings than that."_

"_He's a great person and I'm so happy with him." Brianna beamed with every word she spoke. "Well I should get going, it was great seeing you again and I'll see you in the contest."_

_With that, Brianna stood up and left as May waved her goodbye._

Shortly Before the Start of the Contest:

_May was checking her hair one final time before the appeal round of the contest began when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her in the reflective surface._

"_Well well, look who it is." Her rival remarked with a confident smirk._

"_Well well yourself." May replied with a smile as she turned to look in the emerald eyes of Drew._

"_It's a pleasure to see you again May, I've been holding onto this for you?" Drew smoothly pulled a rose out from the inside pocket of his jacket and held it out to May._

"_Should you really be handing out roses now that you have a girlfriend?" May teased but she nonetheless took the rose._

"_Brianna did mention she ran into you yesterday, saved me the awkward explanation." Drew said as he flicked a lock of his green hair._

"_Why would it be awkward?" May inquired, raising an eyebrow._

"_No reason." Drew answered with a wink._

_May stared at Drew curiously wondering what he was talking about. She was snapped from her thoughts when the first name was called to the stage to start the appeal rounds._

"_Well I better go get ready." Drew mentioned as he stretched. "I'll talk to you later May, good luck you'll need it."_

"_You too, because I'm going to win this." May retorted._

"_He he he, how wrong you are, my darling May. Both of you are destined to be on the losing side of this affair."_

_May turned to face the voice and as spotting who it was let out a sound of disgust. The person she was facing was a very tall young man with long lavender hair and was dressed in a Cacturne outfit._

"_Now, now May, when you react like that when you first see me again, I'm going to start believing that you don't like me." Harley chimed._

"_It's just instinct at this stage." May replied while rolling her eyes._

"_Aw but May I have changed for the better I promise you." Harley protested with a frown._

"_I've fallen for this act before just stay away from me Harley okay?" May warned._

"_You'll regret the way you treat me someday May. You'll be put in the place you belong, beneath the rest of us as the scum you are." Harley spoke calmly but May could sense the spite and danger in his voice. Harley walked away leaving the Petalburg co-ordinator on her own. She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath._

"_Why can't I have normal rivals?"_

The Next Day, Semi-finals of the Contest:

_May couldn't believe it, she was sure she would win this contest, but she somehow lost to that damn Harley. She made too many mistakes she knows she did. She was playing back over the events of the battle in her head._

_'I could've said dodge there, then I should've attacked, I could have won! All such simple errors.' The image of Harley's smug, smiling face will haunt her sleep for weeks._

_She was still rueing her mistake when she rounded the corner and saw Drew and Brianna seemingly having a serious conversation. They were facing against each other in the other semi-final, it still seems weird they're having what looks like a serious conversation right before they battle. May didn't want to interrupt but she also didn't want to be nosy and pry into their relationship by eavesdropping._

_'Who am I kidding? Of course, I do.' With this thought she jumped back behind the corner and began listening as closely as she could._

"_I'm just not sure about this Drew." Brianna was saying. "It doesn't seem right."_

"_Just trust me, it's really doing no harm." Drew placed both his hands-on Brianna's shoulders. "Look, after this you'll still have three ribbons and I'll have just got my third. No one else in the Hoenn circuit has that many we'll be ahead of everyone."_

"_Yeah but intentionally losing? It's cheating and if we're caught, we'll be disqualified from not just this contest from the whole circuit!"_

_'Intentionally losing? No there's no way.' May was shocked at the sheer idea of it._

"_It's not really cheating cause it's not guaranteeing I'll win." Drew explained. "When I beat you, I still have to go through Harley and he's not an easy opponent. It's really just a boost."_

"_I still don't know Drew." Brianna's indecisiveness was eating her up._

"_Don't you love me?" Drew placed his hand underneath Brianna's chin and tilted her head up so that they made eye contact. "I thought we promised we'd do anything for each other, or did you not mean that? Were you lying to me? Because I can't be in a relationship with someone who lies, it's unhealthy."_

"_No." Brianna shouted, shaking he head vigorously, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'll do it. I'll do it for you. I love you."_

_A smile crept across Drew's face._

"_I knew you were the one for me, you're the best, I love you too." Drew kissed Brianna softly on the lips._

_They broke away once they heard the announcement of their names to come to the stage. As soon as they disappeared behind the curtains, May collapsed to the floor and started taking heavy breaths. She hadn't even noticed she stopped breathing; she was so enamoured in the conversation. She was left reeling._

_May stayed where she was seated, staring at the wall opposite her lost in thought. She just watched Drew convince Brianna to throw the contest battle. Why would he do that? It's not like Drew to do something like that. He always was too honest for something like that. Why would he do that? It's not like he lacks confidence or anything, he doesn't doubt his abilities. How could he even ask Brianna to do such a thing? He just said he loved her but someone who loves a person wouldn't ask such a thing. Why would Brianna agree? May had so many questions. She lost track of how long she was there sat there for._

_She was snapped from her trance by the sound of raucous applause from the stage area. The winner of the battle must have been announced, she had no doubt about who it was. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard the two emerge from the curtains once again. _

_"Thank you so much Brianna, no one suspects a thing." Drew said smugly. "After I beat that weirdo Harley we'll be on the same number of ribbons."_

_"I'd do anything for you Drew." Brianna's words seemed meaningful, but they were said with a sad tone. "I better go, good luck in the final I know you'll win."_

_"I love you too and thanks again." Drew shouted at her retreating back as a sly smile crossed his face._

_Brianna rushed past where May was sitting, she didn't even notice her there as she walked outside the nearby doors. By just glancing at the younger girl's face, May could tell that she regretted it._

_May had enough, she couldn't let this slide. She had to confront him. She finally stood up and remained there with her back against the wall for another moment, sorting through their thoughts. May steeled herself, turned the corner and walked towards her first rival. The emerald haired boy caught sight of her as she approached him._

_"Well hello May, what gives me the pleasure of seeing you?"_

_"Trust me this won't be pleasurable; all you deserve is pain!" May spat at him, she was inches away from his face, her hands shaking, she was so angry that someone she considered a friend was taking advantage of another friend._

_"Hey, calm down what's wrong?" Drew asked, taking a step back in shock from the anger exuding from May._

"_What's wrong?!" May yelled. "You made Brianna lose on purpose just so you could win easily! You cheated!"_

"_What makes you think that?" Drew asked feigning innocence._

"_I heard you two talk about it before your match." May explained._

"_I see," Drew replied, he knew that he was caught out, so he decided to drop the facade. "Look, it does no harm. Brianna already has three ribbons and after I beat Harley, I'll have three. We'll be on even footing and be able to go forward together stride for stride."_

"_But what if you lose? Then you're just putting both you and Brianna at risk for no reward." May protested._

"_I will win don't worry." Drew smirked while flicking his hair out of his eyes. "There's no way I can lose to that freak."_

"_How could you even consider asking her?" May shook her head. "How can you ask someone you love to sacrifice something important to her in order to advance your own goals?"_

"_She's not sacrificing anything. There is loads more contests left on the circuit, she'll definitely win two more." Drew rolled his eyes._

"_She sacrificed her chance at this ribbon and her integrity as a co-ordinator." May's anger had completely overcome her at this point. "She done it all for you. Let me ask you Drew, if she asked you to let her win a battle against you, would you have agreed?"_

_Drew opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again. His silence spoke more than his words ever could have._

"_That's what I thought." May whispered knowingly. "She loves you more than you love her, it's not even that. She has immeasurable devotion towards you."_

"_Why do you keep talking about love, this has nothing to with it." Drew was starting to get annoyed with his rival._

"_What? I heard you tell her you loved her." May replied in awe at Drew's words._

"_May those are just words they don't have to mean anything." Drew shook his head laughing. "I make her happy by being with her and she makes me happy by doing things like this for me. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement. Telling her I love her keeps her happy and isn't her happiness most important?"_

_May was shocked to her core. She called this person a friend. Her first rival, an important person in her life. This isn't the person she thought she knew he was ugly inside._

"_You manipulative piece of shit." May spoke through her gritted teeth._

"_Hey, calm down May come on," Drew reached into the pocket of his jacket. "Here have this." He pulled a blood red rose and handed it to may._

_May held it in her hand and stared at it for a few seconds. She then crumpled it in her hands and threw it at Drew, hitting him in the chest._

"_Your stupid tricks don't work anymore Drew." She screamed at him. "Is the only reason you even became friends with me in the first place was because you wanted to do the same to me that you did to Brianna?"_

"_Not exactly," Drew remarked. "You are like my endgame; it takes more work to win you over."_

_This was the final straw for May, she drew back her hand and slapped Drew across the face._

"_I'm going to find Brianna right now and expose you as the scum you are. I don't ever want to see your face again." Once she finished her sentence she walked away towards the doors._

_Drew stood shocked with his hand holding the cheek slapped by his rival. He began to feel anger rising within him. How dare she lay a hand on him! He was about to run after her but thought better of it. His reputation was already at risk. He thought the best course of action was to just treat this as no big deal._

"_Go ahead and tell her May." He laughed. "See if she believes you. Like you said, she's completely devoted to me."_

_May ignored him and walked through the doors of the contest stadium, she walked for a few more feet and then stopped and leaned against a tree. She breathed heavily as some as her anger subsided to allow sorrow to replace it. Poor, poor Brianna._

"_How am I going to tell her?" May pondered aloud._

_After a few moments she stepped away from the tree and made her way towards where she thought the young co-ordinator could be._

**Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review with your thoughts. Stay safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter up hope you enjoy, Please leave a review if you'd like! Stay safe, wear a mask, BLM. **

**Chapter 9**

"I can't believe he did that…" Brock mused in distain at Drew's actions.

"What a disgusting thing to do! He completely used that poor girl." Leaf spat angrily.

"I never really liked Drew, whenever we ran into him in Hoenn he was always so cocky and pretentious." Max spoke up, his voice dripping with rage. "If I had known that he was just planning to use my sister then I would have…"

"Calm down Max, it's okay." May spoke sadly.

Ash stared at the fire in the centre of the camp, his thoughts accompanied by the rhythmic sound of sparks shooting from the flames. The blaze burning in front of him could not hope to match the burning hatred rising within him at the thoughts of Drew's actions. He had pretended to be May's friend for so long just to try and lure her into a relationship where he completely controlled her! It was a despicable act! To take someone who values you as a friend and use that friendship against them to further your own goals.

Ash's eyes turned to Gary, his first rival.

Ash reflected on how important a part he played in his life. He was always someone Ash looked at as a guideline, someone who's footsteps he should be matching and surpassing with every stride. Ever since the two fought over that empty pokéball, Ash was always motivated by the desire to beat Gary at everything the two did.

Growing up Ash and Gary always had this rivalry but beneath it both valued each other as friends. Ash was always grateful that the first rival he ever had on his journey was Gary Oak. This feeling was only enhanced after hearing May's story.

If Gary had turned out to be a bad person, Ash felt his life would be very different. Ash always counted his friends as incredibly important to him, losing even one would be devastating to him. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to have one fake the friendship for their own gain.

Ash stood up and walked over to where May was sitting and took a seat beside her, she turned to look at him with her sad sapphire eyes wide with curiosity. Ash placed his hand on her shoulder and returned her stare.

"I'm really sorry about what Drew did May, and I know that he was a big part of your growth as a co-ordinator that we can't match, but I promise you that all of us here care about you more than you know and we'll always be here for you to try and fill the void." Ash kept eye contact with the Petalburg co-ordinator the whole time, despite his face becoming increasingly warmer knowing that everyone else's eyes were on him.

Suddenly May's eyes began to well up with tears and Ash was beginning to panic thinking he said something wrong.

"Oh no May, I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by brunette throwing her arms around the Pallet Town trainer.

"Thank you, Ash." She whispered in his ear.

"My pleasure." Ash replied, his face an even darker shade of red than before.

They broke apart after hearing the giggles of their companions around them.

"So, May, if you don't mind me asking how did Brianna take it when you told her what had happened?" Iris asked.

"Well as much as I hate to it admit it Drew was right; she didn't believe me. When I told her she just thought that I was trying to break her and Drew up so I can have him for myself."

"How could she be so blind to fall for him and all his tricks?" Misty said while shaking her head.

"She's always had a huge crush on him, ever since our first trip through Hoenn and it seems like those feelings weren't lost on Drew. I guess he just had to tell her a few lies about how he felt the same in order to have her completely fall for him." May explained.

"I agree with Misty I still don't see how you could still go along with someone who is clearly exploiting you." Iris remarked.

"Well, you need to put yourself in her shoes." Brock spoke, stroking his chin in deep thought. "She's probably spent years hung up on the thoughts of Drew and then one day he shows up and declares he feels the same about you. You'd be over the moon, wouldn't you? You would be so happy that they look at you the same way you look at them that there's a chance you'd overlook them mistreating you because you're just happy being with them. The last thing anybody wants is to admit that their feelings over the last few years have been misplaced and you were wrong about someone."

Upon hearing these words May glanced beside her at Ash.

What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he still thinks of her as just a friend? Or, even worse, what if he is like Drew and only sees her as an object? No, Ash isn't like that, she knows he isn't. Yet, she also thought Drew wasn't either and she was wrong about him. Could she be wrong about Ash too?

No, she can't be. There's no way she can be sure, but she didn't care. She must believe in Ash, because Ash always believed in her, and because she can't lose someone else.

"It's been a really long night," Gary yawned. "We should probably turn in."

The gang began clearing everything away and preparing the clearing for the night. After everyone was all settled there was one final conversation

"So, Max," Cameron spoke up. "How have your travels been since you've become a trainer? I heard you've only started recently."

Max immediately looked at the ground so no one could look in his eyes through his rimmed glasses.

"I finished in the Top 16 in Hoenn and then the same in Johto, it's not the way I pictured starting my journey," He explained.

"What are you talking about Max? That's not bad at all." Ash told him.

"I'm the son of a Gym Leader and I spent the year before I started as a trainer I was traveling and learning from you Ash, I should've done better." Max said through gritted teeth.

"Max not everyone moves at the same pace, you're still young, you're going to get better." Gaz told him.

"Max we've all seen you improve over the years, and that's going to continue. Back to back Top 16's for a starting trainer is great." Brock consoled him. "It's good to be ambitious and want to be better but that doesn't mean it should consume you and to get ahead of yourself. Patience is a virtue as a trainer."

"Ash learned that the hard way." Misty remarked.

"What are you talking about? I have a lot of patience." Ash protested.

Max looked a bit happier after this exchange but once the conversation died down again, he turned his back to the group and pretended to be asleep. He was still lamenting over his losses in his league challenges.

Before long, all the traveling group fell asleep.

They awoke the next morning and began their preparations for departing for their next stop.

"How many years has it been since we first went through Kanto? How have they not made a detour around Mt. Moon since?" Ash complained loudly as the group made their way through the cave. They had gotten up as early as possible that morning in order to make as much progress as they can. The cave was very dark, so the group decided to let out a couple of their fire-type Pokémon in order to get better sight.

Ash had his Quilava leading them, Gary had his Arcanine and Serena's Delphox was walking side by side with May's Blazekin. The natural flames coursing from the Pokémon danced effortlessly in the humid air of the black, narrow cave.

"It's a landmark of Kanto Ash," Brock explained. "They don't want to direct any people away from here.

"Especially since there's a Pokémon Centre at the entrance to it that does pretty good business." Misty added.

"Also doing something like that would require a lot of construction." Gary began. "That can't happen around here because this is the natural habitat for Clefairy, Clefable and even a few Cleffa. It's against all environmental laws in Kanto."

"Okay, I just said that as a complaint I didn't need a presentation." Ash muttered while shaking his head.

"After all these years I still need to educate you." Gary joked.

"I agree with Ash on this one, that was incredibly boring." Dawn spoke while Piplup nodded in her arms.

"Shouldn't we be careful around here guys? When I was talking to Giselle at Pokémon Tech, she said a lot of shady business happens around here." Iris mentioned her eyes darting back and forth with Axew doing the same on her head.

"Did she really?" Serena squealed, suddenly becoming afraid herself.

"It makes sense, like how much of this cave is actually discovered? There's probably levels underground that no one has entered before." Max mused.

"Let's just hope the worst we run into is a few Zubat." May hoped.

"Me too but odds are those three from Team Rocket will probably show up." Dawn remarked.

"Are they still chasing you guys?" Gaz asked curiously.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they haven't been around for a while." Ash answered, this was the first he really thought about it.

"Do you think they're planning something?" May asked suspiciously.

"If they are, I won't let them fool me." Ash shouted determined.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly all they had to do is wear stupid disguises and it fooled you every time." Misty taunted as the rest of the group laughed.

"Hey those disguises they use are good how was I supposed to know it was them after they put on them glasses?" Ash protested which only led to more laughter from his friends.

"Wait, wait shhhhhhhhhh." Gary attempted to quiet everyone down.

"Thanks Gary I was getting tired of everyone laughing at me." Ash huffed.

"Nothing got to do with you loser, don't you hear that?" He asked.

"I heard you calling me a loser." Ash sulked.

"Shut up!" Gary demanded adamantly.

The group went silent and began listening intently. They heard something in the distance, it sounded like a faint song being performed by a choir or something.

"What is that?" Iris asked cautiously.

"Whatever it is I think we should avoid it." Serena suggested scared.

"I think we should run there quickly before whoever or whatever it is stops." Cameron stated.

"I agree, let's go!" Ash added and the two attempted to run off before being stopped by Serena and May respectively.

"Will you two calm down!" May told the eager pair.

"We need to be careful about this." Max told everyone. "We don't need to run into anything that could cause us trouble."

"Max is right." Brock nodded. "Let's go forward carefully and everyone stay aware."

The group began to creep forward as the eerie sound began to become louder and clearer.

"It sounds like a sort of chant or something." Gaz stated.

"It doesn't seem human though." Dawn pointed out.

"What could whatever it is be saying though?" Gary wondered.

The group continued to move forward slowly, keeping very aware of their surroundings in case any sudden movements were made towards them. After another five minutes of cautious progression, the crew reached a curve in the path. They knew they had to take a right to continue in the right direction but straight ahead there was a big gap in the wall, and this happened to be where the mysterious sound was coming from. From where they were standing, they could hear the chanting clearer than ever.

"It sounds like… Clefairy." Brock noticed.

"Come on, let's have a look." Ash suggested and the group approached the gap in the rocky surface and stared down at the events unfolding.

What they saw was a huge chasm of rough, rocky substance. It was not empty though as the space was crammed with Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable. They were all chanting in unison.

"Clef, clef, clef, clef, clef."

The sound bounced off the coarse walls of the cave as the echo's reached the young group of trainers.

"What is happening?" May asked, with her hand to her mouth.

"They look sad." Serena noticed.

She had a point. All the Pokémon in there looked to be feeling a sense of sorrow or worry and the chant they were performing was very melancholy.

"This is weird. Clefable and its pre-evolutions don't like being seen by humans. They should've sensed us and went into hiding."

"Why haven't they then?" Misty asked curiously.

"They must be distracted." Brock mused.

"Distracted?" Cameron asked, confused.

"I agree." Gary nodded. "Look at them they're all facing towards the centre of the chasm. They must see something there."

"I don't see anything." Iris said as she squinted at the crowd of Pokémon below them.

"There's nothing there physically." Gary muttered.

"Then what makes you think they're even looking at something if nothing's there?" Gaz asked the trainee Professor.

"We don't fully understand Cleffa line." Gary explained. "They are very rare so there's little opportunity for us to study them. However, there is one popular belief that they are an extra-terrestrial Pokémon, meaning they don't come from earth. Their abilities still may not be fully revealed or even fully formed. Evidence of this being how they changed into a Fairy-Type not long ago."

"They're not from this planet?" Serena asked, shocked.

"What does that have to do with what they're looking at though?" Asked Max.

"it's just a hypothesis but I think that these Pokémon have the ability to see beyond what's in front of their eyes, to sense and view events from somewhere else." Gary told the group. "Whether they had this ability all along or whether they just developed it. Plus, judging by the way they're all gathered here I'd have to guess there has to be a large number of their species together in order to do this."

"So, if they are seeing something that we can't, it must be something grim." Misty spoke sadly.

Gary just nodded his head solemnly.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Ash asked, he looked on in pain as he saw the sorrow on the faces of the Pokémon. Pikachu nodded as he sat on his trainer's head.

"We can't do anything to help if we don't know what's wrong." Gary said through gritted teeth.

"He's right Ash," Brock agreed. "If we were to just run down there the Pokémon would just panic and with that many of them, they could get hurt or hurt us. They don't like being seen remember?"

Ash clenched his fist in frustration. He hated being helpless in these kinds of situations, he wanted to do all he could to help all Pokémon but now he just felt useless.

May, seeing that Ash was in pain, walked up to the Pallet Town trainer and squeezed his hand gently.

"I know you want to help them Ash and we will find a way, but we can't right now. We'll just end up causing them more trouble. Trust me."

Ash kept his eyes on the hand May held and realised that she was right. He looked up into the sapphire eyes of the Petalburg co-ordinator and gave a nod.

"We should get going, just to be sure they don't see us." Misty suggested.

The group continued forward towards the exit of the cave. As they walked down their path, Serena had a question.

"So, the Cleffa line is an extra-terrestrial species, is there any other Pokémon like that."

"Just one." Gary answered.

"What is it?" She followed up.

"Deoxys."

"So, could there be a connection between the two if they're both from outside our world?" Serena asked.

Gary stopped walking and realised that the Pokémon Showcase competitor could be on to something.

"Maybe, now that you mention it. It's highly unlikely but it's possible."

Gary began walking again but he still ran Serena's idea around his mind.

"That's one to ask Grandpa about."

The group were so transfixed on strange occurrences in the chasm that they didn't realise an orange and black pumpkin like Pokémon disguised behind them listening to their conversation.

The Pokémon turned around and floated back to her trainer and her two companions who were further back in the cave.

"Good job Gourgeist, did you hear all they said?" Jessie asked her Pokémon.

Gourgeist nodded and began speaking to Meowth, who had the job to translate what the Pokémon was saying.

"Huh, apparently the twoips think the Pokémon in the chasm feel that there's something wrong nearby that they can sense and it's possible that Deoxys is involved." Meowth translated.

"Hmmmm perhaps we should report this to the boss." James suggested.

"Good idea, it's been a while since we updated him."

James took out the Holo-Caster and dialled Giovanni's number. After a good while of ringing the trio faced the grizzled face of the Team Rocket boss.

"What do you three want?" He asked in a tone of annoyance.

"Sir, we're here in Mt. Moon and there's a suspiciously large grouping of the Clefable line and they seem extra worried about something." James spoke while giving a salute.

"Why should I even care about that?!" Giovanni shouted.

"We feel it's something got to do with Deoxys sir." Jessie gulped after being shouted at. "We think that because of their possible connection as extra-terrestrial Pokémon."

"There could be a Deoxys nearby." Meowth suggested. "That could be a powerful asset for Team Rocket if we capture it.

"Not a bad deduction from you three." Giovanni laughed. "However, we're one step ahead of you."

"What do you mean sir?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Never you mind it's above your payroll." Giovanni snapped. "Still that's good instinct by you three, keep that up." With that he hung up the phone.

Giovanni was closer to the trio of Jesse, James and Meowth than they realised. He sat comfortably in his office at Team Rocket's temporary headquarters.

"Now with Deoxys transported here successfully, things are really coming together." His laugh rang loudly throughout his office at his plan forming beautifully.

**Hope you all enjoyed that, please leave a review if you like. Yurt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 up, hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and stay safe!**

**Chapter 10**

It took a few more moments of wandering before the group of young travellers emerged from the exit of the cave. Taking into account their usual habit of getting lost twice they made pretty good time.

"Ow, the sun really hurts your eyes coming out of the cave." Serena moaned while rubbing her eyes.

"So, where about are we now?" Cameron asked.

"At the edge of Cerulean City," Misty spoke proudly. "The home of the greatest Pokémon Gym in the Kanto region, wait no, in the world."

Everyone stared deadpanned at Misty as she struck a proud pose. She was interrupted from her smugness by the Max who was failing to mask his laugh.

"Something funny?" She demanded of the Petalburg trainer.

"No not really, just that everyone knows that the Petalburg City Gym ran by my Dad is the best Gym in the entire world." He answered, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Max, I know you're proud of our Dad and he's your hero, but I don't think this is the time for family pride." May warned him, panicking due to her knowledge of Misty's temper.

"WHAT? THIS GYM IS BY FAR IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD AND I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE!" Misty screamed at the young teen with her massive mallet in her hand despite how no one saw where or how she got it.

"I tried to warn him." May sighed as her brother furiously apologised whilst tears ran down his face from fear.

"That was a bit uncalled for." Gaz whispered to Gary who was stood beside him.

The young Professor darted out of the way in anticipation of what was coming next.

Gaz turned to see Misty in front of him now.

"WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT BACK HERE? I KNOW YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME! DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?"

It did not take long for Gaz to follow in Max's footprints to grovel in front of Misty.

"I think it's best if we just keep moving." Brock sighed.

The group moved forward once again until they walked over the brow of a nearby hill. Once they passed it, they could see the crystal shimmer of the river that surrounded the metropolitan city of Cerulean.

"There it is." Misty proclaimed happily.

"I think it's safe to say that you're happy to be home Misty." Ash assumed.

"You're right for once Ash." Misty joked.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Ash replied, annoyed at the joke at his expense. "Why is everyone picking on me, I'm not some kind of loser."

He was interrupted by the sound of May and Dawn giggling loudly standing beside a signpost just on the side of the road by the hill.

"What's so funny you two?" Ash asked as he made his way over to the pair of co-ordinators.

"See for yourself." Dawn told him as she and May stepped aside, still laughing.

Ash approached the sign puzzled. It was very simple really. An arrow pointing to the right with the words "Cerulean City" written over it. He didn't realise what was so funny until he saw the black writing in the bottom right corner.

It simply read: 'Gary was here, Ash is a loser'

"Damn it!" Ash exclaimed.

Soon enough everyone came up to see what it was and of course they all found it hilarious. Even Pikachu had fallen off Ash's head in sheer laughter.

"Hope that hurt." Ash muttered to his first Pokémon.

Gary meanwhile was looking smug as he approached Ash.

"Look at that Ashy-boy, all these years and this is still accurate. The best jokes are timeless like this one." He laughed.

"I remember you used to do this all the time back when we were kids." Leaf smile. "Aw the memories, didn't you write the same thing in Professor Oak's lab wall one day."

"Yeah he was pretty mad about that." Gary answered grimacing at the memory.

"Was that after the time you beat me in that race to the Pallet Harbour?" Ash asked.

"One of the times I beat you, yes." Gary smirked.

"I bet that I could beat you in a race to Cerulean City right now." Ash challenged.

"Ash, please. We've grown up now, I've left those childish contests in the past." Gary told him.

There was a moment of silence then Gary took off sprinting catching Ash by surprise.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ash shouted as he started sprinting after his rival.

"Some things never change." Leaf mused with a smile; she then began to sprint after her neighbours in an attempt to beat them.

"I wonder if everyone from Pallet Town is like this." Dawn said shaking her head.

"I remember Ash was like this with Morrison back in Hoenn, but I would've thought Gary was above this stuff." Max told thoughtfully.

"Well you have to remember that this is the first time all three of them have been together since before they started their journey's. That'd make anyone feel nostalgic." Brock explained.

"I'm surprised they all get along so well with each other." May admitted. "When Ash used to talk about Gary, he always complained about him and I never even heard him talk about Leaf."

"Well, there's definitely still some competition between Ash and Gary, as you can see." Brock smiled. "As long as I've known them though, you could always tell they were friends under the rivalry."

"Then why wouldn't he mention Leaf?" Serena asked.

"You know Ash, he probably just forgot to tell us he had another childhood friend." Brock shook his head.

"I could believe that." Iris added. "He's such a little kid."

"Plus, I doubt that Ash wanted to mention a long-time female friend to some people in fear they might get the wrong idea." Dawn trilled as she shot a not-so subtle look towards May.

"We should hurry up and follow them before they get too carried away and do something stupid." May suggested as her face turned red, trying to change the subject.

"You're evil you know that?" Gaz asked Dawn while laughing.

"Just a part of my master plan." She answered while pointing at her temple and sticking out her tongue.

Gaz lost himself for a minute staring at her until he realised that he was trailing behind the rest of the group.

"So, you both got a head start and you still lost?" Leaf laughed while out of breath.

"Okay, I have no idea how you did that?" Gary said bemused, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"What's the score now when it comes to our races?" Ash asked, trying to get air back in his lungs.

"It's 19-18-18 to Leaf." Gary answered.

"Wow Gary, we all haven't had a race since we were 10 years old. You remembered the score after all these years." Leaf was shocked that Gary treated it so sentimental.

"You know me I'm competitive." Gary replied. "Plus, they were all good times, I couldn't really forget them."

"Looks like the great Gary Oak is getting soft on us." Ash teased.

"Yeah right Ashy-Boy, I'm still 10 times the trainer you are."

The two continued to bicker as Leaf looked on. For a moment she felt a flashback to her childhood, and she used to witness this same thing every day. One of the two boys would lose and they'd both manage to get annoyed at each other somehow as she looked on. All these years of traveling alone had made her miss being with her friends.

"What are you staring at Leaf?" Ash demanded. Usually when she was nearby and two rivals were annoyed, they'd try drag her into it, and she enjoyed winding them up.

"What am I staring at?" She feigned wondering. "I think what I'm looking at is two losers."

By the time the rest of the group had caught up to them they were still bickering away. It didn't last much longer though as Misty quickly shut them up with a couple swings of her mallet.

"So, anyone want to do anything while we're here or will we just continue on?" Gary asked while rubbing the sore spot of his head where the mallet hit.

"I'd like to check in on my sisters and the Gym if no one minds." Misty spoke up.

"And what if someone does?" Max suggested.

His question was answered by a threatening glance from Misty.

"Oh, that's what, never mind then."

The group made their way across the town before coming to a stop in front of the Cerulean Gym. Misty gazed upon it in fondness, no matter if she's been gone for a day or a year, she always misses the feeling of home brought out from this building.

"Let's go everyone." She spoke she swung the door open expecting to see the pristine pools of water and eloquent aesthetic of the-

"This place is a dump." Iris exclaimed.

The pools in the Gym were tinged green and has some gradient of dirt floating in it, the floors looked as if they haven't been cleaned in weeks and there was trash strewn throughout the entire Gym.

"What happened here?" May asked in shock. "Did someone come in and trash the place?"

Misty sighed deeply.

"No, this is what happens when I leave my sisters in charge of the Gym for too long."

"You've only been gone around a week though." Brock noticed.

"Exactly, look at all they managed to do in a week." She shook her head.

"Where are they now? You should make them clean this up." Serena suggested.

"That's a good idea." Misty spoke angrily as she made her way through the back of the gym where the Gym Leaders room is. She walked towards the table where she often ate lunch on her breaks. Lying on the surface was a written note with Misty's name on the top of it.

"Dear Misty," She read aloud. "We had to leave the Gym for a week due to a very importing beauty conference taking place in Fuchsia City, don't worry about the Badges, we left a bag of them by the door for challengers to take on their way."

Everyone took a collective step back; they could literally feel the rage emanating off Misty as she finished reading the note.

"Everyone grab a mop or broom or something we are cleaning this place up." She spat every word with pure venom.

Everyone darted off in different directions in order to find something to do so they weren't yelled at.

"Well, you all seem to have your hands full so I'm going to go get something to eat." Dawn spoke trying to sneak out doing any cleaning.

"You're not going anywhere!" Misty yelled as she grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the heart of the cleaning as she wept.

For the next couple hours, the group of trainers vigorously cleaned the Gym until it was at the stage where Misty found it acceptable.

In a case of extremely ironic timing, it wasn't until the building was completely spotless that Misty's sisters walked through the doors, back from their week-long trip.

"Oh, Mist you're here." They spoke in surprised unison before their faces lost all colour at the sight of their enraged sister.

After a solid 15-minute lecture from Misty delivered to her sisters, only interrupted by Brock's constant declaration of love for each sister, the group were finally on their way again.

"That was a longer visit than expected." Misty admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"You think?" Ash spoke sarcastically. "We lost almost a whole day; the sun has even gone down."

"There's no point in moving on now we won't get very far by the time we'll have to sleep." Gary pointed out. "We might as well book rooms in the Pokémon Centre for tonight and spend the night in comfort."

Everyone agreed with the plan, even Misty decided to stay with them rather than at home where she'd be further annoyed by her sisters.

The group managed to settle in for the night in the comfy surroundings of the Cerulean City Pokémon Centre. They all managed to fall asleep relatively quickly. As they lay there in their beds, soundly sleeping, they were unaware of the creature that was floating above the very building they were staying in.

The specimen stood tall as it stayed levitating above the surface of the roof. It was a mixed colour of grey and light pink. Its eyes glared with a purple glow as it scanned the landscape. It was forced to always be on the move, so he never got the chance to call any one place home. However, everywhere was becoming more familiar to him as he was forced to revisit several places. There was no where he could settle for the fear of being found. Not since his last settlement had been discovered.

Despite all of that though, he felt happy at this moment. He had finally encountered the trainer from all those years ago. One of the few humans who helped him, the only human he called his friend.

"Ash Ketchum, destiny has brought us together once again in my time of need." He spoke aloud.

He thought deeply, he had to find a way to talk to Ash without the other humans knowing. He couldn't help it, after all the humans did to him, he just couldn't trust a lot of them. The only two others he could consider slightly trustworthy were the orange haired girl and the tall man with the spiky hair, Misty and Brock he believed their names were.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, there was another way he could communicate.

Ash awoke in his bed feeling oddly awake considering it was still dark out. He looked at the digital clock and saw on the green glow that it was 2:00 am. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon he decided to go for a short walk.

He crept from his bottom bunk in the dorm outside the room into the hallway. He was now glad he found himself in the bottom bunk instead of the top he originally wanted, that would have made this exit slightly more awkward.

He made his way down the stairs and through the reception area, waving at the Nurse Joy on shift as he passed. He made his way out the front door and felt the cold, night air sting his face as he emerged out the front of the building.

He began to walk towards the back of the Pokémon Centre absentmindedly, his mind blank for the first time since he left Pallet Town. He made his way into an alleyway adjacent to the Centre's wall.

Just as he turned the corner, someone or something crashed down from the roof and landed in front of him. Ash jumped backwards in shock and instinctively reached for his Pokéballs, only to remember he left them in the care of Nurse Joy for the night.

He cursed loudly as the figure in front of him began to rise to its feet. In fact, it rose further and began to float in the air in front of the young trainer.

Ash was scared at the prospect of what the unknown entity was going to do, still despite his apprehension something about this seemed familiar.

_'Ash Ketchum.'_ A deep voice rang out, but it was not said aloud. It felt like the voice was coming from inside his head. Ash recognised it straight away.

"Mewtwo!" Ash exclaimed, shocked but happy to see the Pokémon again.

_'You are correct,'_ Mewtwo spoke again, the clouds parted away from the moon and Ash could now see the human created Pokémon in the eerie grey light given off from the sky. _'I am happy to see you again too.'_

"What are you doing here? Is it not dangerous for you to be in a city?" Ash asked.

_'I'm afraid it has become dangerous for me no matter where I am.'_ Mewtwo spoke sadly. _'It appears that my existence has once again been discovered by some disgusting people.'_

"What happened in Tohjo Falls? I thought that it was safe for you and the cloned Pokémon to stay there?" Ash spoke worriedly.

_'I'm afraid that's no longer possible.'_ Mewtwo answered, Ash could hear the pain in his voice. _'They found us again, they captured my friends, including Mew.'_

Ash was taken aback; he felt his heart sink at the sound of those words.

"Who took them?" He asked.

_'Team Rocket, those despicable bastards.'_ Mewtwo's voice in Ash's head dripped with pure venom.

"It can't be…" Ash said shaking his head in denial. Why is all this happening?

_'This is why I called you out here.'_ Mewtwo explained._ 'I need you to go to Tohjo Falls and help me and my friends. I know Team Rocket's Base is near there. You're the only human I trust to ask for help.'_

Ash just stood lost for words. All those Pokémon captured for selfish use.

_'I know this is sudden, but I need your help and any help from your friends would be greatly appreciated. I know you can help; you are a special human. I have to go there either way, but I would appreciate your help'_

Ash thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll go, I'll help you."

_'Thank you, Ash.'_ Mewtwo spoke. _'There is a boat that leaves from Vermillion daily, you can go from there. See you soon my friend.'_

With that, Mewtwo disappeared in a flash of pink light and left Ash alone in the cold, dark night with his thoughts.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please leave a review and stay safe out there!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter up. Hope you all enjoy, please follow or leave a review if you wish thank you!**

**Chapter 11**

Ash still couldn't get back to sleep once he returned to his room, he was tossing and turning for the remainder of the early morning hours. It wasn't until the other boys around him began to awake that he got up from his bed, his mind still racing.

"Damn Ash you look awful." Max noted.

"Good morning to you too." Ash replied sarcastically.

"Man, I can't wait for breakfast." Gaz spoke loudly, making sure Ash could hear.

There was no response from the Kalos League victor as he just yawned and made his way out of the room, seemingly in a trance of his own thoughts.

"Okay, I've known Ash for a long time," Brock spoke worriedly. "If he's not getting excited for food there's something seriously wrong."

"He's definitely hiding something." Gary noted, curious at what could be troubling his long-term rival.

"You guys read too deep into things." Cameron remarked as he made his way out the door also. "He's probably just tired."

"As good a theory as any for the minute." Gaz sighed as he and the rest of the boys from the room made their way outside.

Ash made his way downstairs just as May was coming out of her room. Ash could tell she was awake for a while, she probably spent majority of the morning getting ready in front of the mirror. She didn't have the sleepy look in her eyes she usually has when she first wakes up in the morning.

'_Wow, I've really paid attention to her over the years.' _Ash thought.

"Good morning Ash." She trilled happily.

"Morning." Ash replied dully.

"Someone is cranky this morning." She teased. "Let me guess bottom bunk?"

"Yeah but that's not the problem." He replied.

"What is it then?" May asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ash said shaking his head and refusing to make eye contact with her. He always felt May could see right through him into his soul.

"Ash," She spoke softly. "It's you so of course I'm going to worry, because I care about you."

The words slipped out of May's mouth before she even realised. Had she said too much? Ash raised his head and May realised that she in fact said just enough judging by the glint in his eyes from her words. The deep brown eyes of the Pallet Town trainer always made her feel warm inside.

"Please, talk to me, what's wrong?" May asked with a warm smile.

"Can we go somewhere in private?" Ask suggested.

May nodded knowing that Ash needed to be comfortable as possible when telling her what was bothering him. Ash led her down a corridor she had never been down before. At the end of it was a pair of double doors that Ash pushed open revealing a balcony looking over the river that flowed through Cerulean City.

The sun glimmered over the surface of the water causing a blinding effect if anyone locked eyes on. The plains of grass on either side of the river swayed lazily in the wind, allowing it to dictate the movement of every particular blade.

"I had no idea this was here." May said in awe. She was taken in by the simple beauty of the sight in front of her. "How did you know about this place."

"This isn't my first time in this Pokémon Centre." Ash laughed. "I wandered down here one night I was staying here in the past thinking it led to my room."

"That's not like you to get lost." May's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey, Pikachu was there too, why doesn't anyone ever blame him?" Ash asked annoyed.

"Where is he anyway?" May inquired.

"He doesn't even know about this." Ash sighed. "You're the first person or Pokémon I'm telling."

May felt her heart swell at these words. Ash was even telling her instead of Pikachu, his best friend.

"Okay Ash," May started seriously. "What happened?"

Ash took a deep breath and then began to tell May everything.

He described the feeling of disgust and sadness of the idea of Red doing the awful things he did. His betrayal at the hands of Cilan. His fear at the disappearance of his friend Latias. His worry and anxiousness over the words of Paul, Drew and Kenny. His wariness of losing all he's worked for to get to this point of his life as a trainer just to lose it in his obsession over this, and finally the words Mewtwo spoke to him last night.

May could see the emotional turmoil that Ash was going through. It was eating him up from the inside. She had noticed for a while but didn't want to say anything because she knew he would brush it off. Yet, here he was, explaining all his feelings to her, letting it gush out of him and wash over her in a sea of pain and worry.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she was happy that Ash was telling him this. Ash Ketchum of all people was expressing his emotions. May felt so special that he chose her to do this with.

"First of all, Ash, thank you." She smiled.

"For what?" Ash asked very confused.

"This is the first time you've ever done this isn't it?" May asked. "The first time you've expressed how you felt in this much detail."

"Well, yeah." Ash admitted.

"I'm so happy and proud that you chose me to share these feelings with." She grabbed his hand softly.

Ash looked down at their contacted hands, feeling the warmth spread from his fingertips up through his arms and to his face.

"I promise you Ash, you might not see it now, but things will get better. Whether we do it ourselves or it happens some other way, we will get to the bottom of all this and you will feel much better."

May kept her eyes locked on Ash's as she spoke every word.

"I don't know, May." Ash spoke.

"I do," She said back with conviction. "Trust me Ash, believe me. You may have lost your role model and a friend, but you still have the rest of us who care for you."

She paused and gave his hand an extra squeeze.

"You still have me."

Ash's eyes lit up at these words.

"No matter what you have lost in the past, no matter what you lose in the future, everyone here is true to you and you will not lose us. Ash I appreciate you telling me everything, I truly do, but you know that you have to tell everyone else too."

"Yeah you're right." Ash sighed. "It's going to be hard going through that again."

"I know but I'll be by your side the whole time." May told him with a smile.

"You always are." Ash laughed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me too I don't know how you survived 3 regions without me there." May teased.

"Well, this helped." Ash said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket a withdrew half of a ribbon.

May felt a smile grow from internally and made its way externally to show on her face. She then reached into her bag that she carried with her and brought out the other half of the exact same ribbon.

The pair of trainers put both halves of their ribbons together to make it whole once again.

"You actually carried this with you throughout your travels too?" Ash asked.

"Every day." May told him.

The young duos eyes lingered on the ribbon for a few seconds until they met each other's gaze. Both felt heat rush into their faces.

Ash's mouth suddenly went dry while May took a big gulp.

"There you guys are, we've been looking all over for you!"

The pair jumped in fright and looked towards the door of the balcony where Max was standing.

"What're you two doing out here?" Max asked confused.

"Nothing just fresh air." May asked in a high voice, face still red.

"Come on then." Max said unaware of the atmosphere.

Ash and May exchanged one more, quick look before they followed the younger Maple through the doors back towards the main atrium of the Pokémon Centre.

As they arrived in the restaurant area of the Centre, they could see all their traveling companion's midway through their breakfast.

"Look who decided to join us." Gary smirked.

"Where were you two?" Dawn spoke mischievously.

"We were just talking out on the balcony." Ash explained.

"Talking huhhhhh?" Dawn was practically bouncing from the prospect of teasing the pair.

"Yes talking." May confirmed as she shot a look at Dawn.

"Are you sure you weren't-" Dawn started again.

"Hey look, seats. Who'd have thought it? Why don't we go sit Dawn?" May said in a strangely loud voice. She grabbed her friends' arm and led her towards the table as Dawn giggled as she followed.

"So, Ash it looks like you finally found something more important than breakfast in your life." Brock joked.

Brock then realised that Ash wasn't listening as he was stuffing his face full of food as Pikachu sat on his head slurping ketchup.

"Spoke too soon Brock." Misty laughed.

"Such a kid." Iris remarked shaking her head, as Axew picked up and ate an apple.

The group continued to eat until they finished their meal, they all relaxed in their seats for a few moments letting it digest. Even Piplup was panned out on the table after eating too much.

"I keep warning you Piplup if you keep eating so much, you'll be too big to move." Dawn warned.

"So, what's the plan once we get to Vermillion?" Gaz asked.

"I'd love to visit the Pokémon Fan Club they have there." Serena suggested. "They're world renowned. We'll have lots of time anyway right because you'll be training for a while won't you Ash?"

"Well about that…" Ash began.

"What is it?" Cameron asked curiously.

Ash hesitated. On instinct he looked towards may who gave him a small smile and nod. He then looked at Pikachu who was now perched on the table. His best friend looked up at it him in confusion, the gave him a small smile himself.

"Ok, well there's something I need to tell you guys." Ash admitted.

Ash ran through everything he went through with May with the larger group. As soon as the last word left his mouth, he felt a massive weight lift off his chest. This was only made better by the look of support given to him by all his friends.

"Ash we completely understand how you feel." Brock told him sincerely. "We're with you every step of the way."

"We're your friends and we want only what's best for you." Dawn added.

"Thank you, guys, seriously I really mean it." Ash spoke with his voice full of emotion.

"So, what do you want to do once we reach Vermillion Ash?" Max asked.

"I need to go to Tohjo, I have to help Mewtwo." Ash spoke with conviction.

"What about your training though?" Cameron asked.

"Usually I'd agree that your training comes first." Gary started. "However, when legendary Pokémon are going missing, I think that's more important."

"You know Ash, we could go to Tohjo to help and you can stay in Vermillion to train." Leaf suggested.

"Not a chance." Ash stated vehemently. "Mewtwo asked for me explicitly and there is no way I'm leaving Pokémon helpless while I go train for my own gain."

"I knew he was going to say that," Misty sighed. "That's why I didn't suggest it."

"I understand your decision Ash, but you need to recognise the weight of it." Gaz spoke. "Your dream as long as I've known you has to become a Pokémon Master, and part of that is becoming a Champion. Are you sure about this?"

"A Pokémon Master is not just about being a Champion." Ash began to speak passionately. "It's about knowing how important the bond between people and Pokémon is, it's about treating every Pokémon with respect and being willing to help every single Pokémon no matter who's its trainer or how it acts. They are our equals."

"Well then, to Tohjo we go." Gaz said with a smile.

"Are you sure you guys all want to this? It could be dangerous." Ash warned.

"Like you've never gotten us into danger before." Iris laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"This will be different though." Ash added.

"We've heard that before." Dawn remarked.

"Fine, if you're sure." Ash relented.

"We are." Serena said assuredly. "We told you we're supporting you until the end."

"Thank you, I really mean it." Ash told the group.

"Enough of this sappy stuff," Max scoffed. "Let's pack up and get going to Vermillion."

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location

Giovanni sat at his desk, slowly running his hand through the fur of his ever- loyal Persian at his side. The Classy Cat Pokémon purred in happiness at the action. Giovanni was deep in thought, going through the several intricate steps involved in his plan and trying to find out was there any holes left for someone to exploit.

He was snapped from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Come in." He shouted so the person could hear beyond the thick oak doors, causing his Persian to flinch at the sudden and loud sound.

One of his former most trusted employees walked in looking slightly annoyed at being summoned to the office that usually led to her being yelled at for seemingly no reason. A far cry from her glory days within the organisation.

Giovanni glared at her, usually his stare was enough to make people cower or at least be nervous, but his operative was well used to this by now. She stood twirling her blonde hair with her right hand while her left was gripping something in the pocket of her white skirt. Giovanni had a fair guess as to what it was.

"Why the long face Domino?" Giovanni smirked.

"Cut the crap and tell me why you called me here." She spat.

"You would think you'd have learned some respect by now." Giovanni snarled.

"Yes, you would." Domino said mockingly.

"Anyway," Giovanni spoke dismissively. "Back to the reason I brought you here. Believe it or not it was not to scold you."

Domino looked surprised and curious at this remark.

"Do you know why I've been so angry at you for these past few years?" Giovanni asked.

"I'm not sure of the exact details but I remember it all took a turn after that weird incident in Johto." She recollected.

"Do you remember what happened back then?" He asked.

"Of course, you sent me out on a special covert mission, and then…" Domino's thoughts trailed off as she furrowed her brow. "Then next I remember we were standing on some mountain, but it wasn't just us a lot of our grunts were there somehow."

"I was just as confused as you were." Giovanni admitted. "Since it was your operation and you were in charge, I blamed you for all of us ending up there seemingly for no reason."

"That was why?" Domino screamed outraged.

"Yes, it was." Giovanni confirmed. "If you're expecting an apology then you obviously don't know me very well. However, I now know the true reason as to why we ended up in that area of Tohjo."

"Why?" Domino asked, her anger replaced by curiosity.

"It was for a very rare Pokémon, in fact one of the rarest around." He explained.

"I think that I'd remember that." Domino said while rolling her eyes.

"You'd think you would, that is unless your mind was tampered with." Giovanni suggested.

"What do you mean?" Domino asked.

"We were there to capture many Pokémon, not just any Pokémon, cloned Pokémon. But there was one we desired above all."

Giovanni's fist clenched on the desk.

"The first Pokémon Team Rocket successfully managed to create, an artificial life form cloned from the DNA of the rarest Pokémon in existence, Mew. We labelled it Mewtwo."

"I think I would remember all this." Domino dismissed, she was wondering whether her boss was losing his mind or making up some kind of story to trick her into something.

"I understand you being sceptical but believe me all of these events happened." Giovanni spoke calmly.

"If this is true then how did you find out about all this? You were there too, so shouldn't your memory have been affected too?" Domino asked.

"It was." Giovanni spat angrily; he hated the very idea of someone stealing from him. His memories were his own and no one else's. His pride was hurt, and he wanted nothing but revenge. "I too had no idea how we ended up in Tohjo Falls that night. It wasn't until recently I discovered the answer. Whilst undertaking in our current operation I had Professor Namba research through our files. He came across an encrypted one that he had no access to which we both found odd considering his position in this organisation. He notified me and I took a look, somehow for a reason beyond me I remembered the password. What I found inside was the data we kept on Mewtwo. I had one of our newest recruits Psychic Pokémon help me unlock my memories and they all came back to me. The reason we were at Tohjo was to recapture Mewtwo."

Domino's mind was racing, all this time she had no idea why they were there, why Giovanni lost faith in her, why she ended up on borderline grunt level. She decided to ask the simple question first.

"You decided to let a new recruits Pokémon mess with your mind?" She asked incredulously. "Isn't that dangerous and stupid?"

"I knew this particular trainer wouldn't do anything." He answered confidently. "Plus, he's very powerful."

"Powerful, really? One of those puny co-ordinators?" Domino scoffed.

"Simple Domino, those weren't our only new operatives." He mocked.

This confused the former elite, but she decided not to pry. Instead her mind wandered as to why he chose to inform her of all this. She knew her boss too well at this point though, he wanted something.

"So, you called me here to fill me in on my lost memories out of the goodness of your own heart?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course not." He laughed. "I'm officially reinstating you in your old role and you are going to be involved in our new operation. We have received information that one of our most worrisome factors are getting closer to here. Go to New Bark Town and rendezvous with an elite of ours, we'll update you from there."

"I better be getting a pay raise too." Domino spoke.

"Don't overstep," Giovanni warned. "You're getting that reinstatement you've been longing for, be happy for your blessings."

Those words angered Domino, the sheer arrogance this man had. She deserved this; she wasn't being given this. She decided not to press the situation. At the end of the day she was happy to be back in the real action.

"You're dismissed." Giovanni waved to the door.

Domino turned on her heel and walked towards the door, Giovanni saw her hand finally emerge from her pocket and he saw that she was holding a black tulip. She threw it over her head, and it landed on the desk in front of him. A sign that she was back and ready to continue her old position.

For Domino it meant something else however, it meant that just as much as she was willing to help Giovanni, she was just as ready to take him down for her to rise. Revenge in the form of beauty.

**Thank you very much for reading, hope you all enjoyed. If you like please leave a review. However, I'd like to mention in the last chapter I got a review from someone being very aggressive and hateful towards me because of my support of the Black Lives Matter movement. If you are against Black Lives Matter and the equal rights of all people, please do not bother reading my story, I don't want to be associated with you and with all due respect please fuck off. BLACK LIVES MATTER!**


End file.
